In The Beginning
by Slrmn82
Summary: COMPLETE Neroon remembers the first time he met Marcus Cole, and the ensuing changes that meeting brought to his life. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

In the Beginning 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
Neroon's POV  
  
Reminiscence  
  
Contrary to popular belief, the Denn'Sha was not the first time I had seen Marcus Cole in my lifetime. Although the only other time I laid eyes on him previously was for merely a few minutes, while he was training with Master Durhan using quarterstaffs. I had been staying at the Anla'shoc training facility for a few weeks vacationing from the Ingata, having been injured in battle previously.   
  
It was my stubborn healer Vatir, who insisted that I needed time off to heal, relax and avoid any strenuous activities. I have never been good at following orders as my teachers can attest to. I was quickly bored and so I entered the training facility at night so that I could practice undisturbed. It was because of this that I found myself watching a young human male with long flowing brown locks, sparring with my old master, Durhan himself.   
  
I became fascinated in spite of myself, and continued to observe them discreetly as they fought on. At the time I assumed that the human was just another trainee, or perhaps a warrior. Even then Marcus moved with a warrior's grace and confidence. It was during this brief period that I have come to realize my views of humans began to change. Of course I wasn't aware of this change within myself at the time. It was only after fighting Marcus in Denn'Sha that I had an epiphany of sorts. But that is further on in my tale. I shall start at the beginning…  
  
Three days after a fight with a rebel group of Narn dissidents, found me pulling on my Star Rider robes slowly in an attempt not to exasperate my injuries. The overall battle was quick and decisive in our favor, however before the Narn ship surrendered they managed to fire a lucky shot at the Ingata. During the explosion I had been thrown from my position and through the weapon's console. As a result the whole left side of my body was badly burned.   
  
Just as I pulled my outer robe on Vatir, the head healer on my ship entered the room, walking determinedly over to my bed. I purposely kept my face impassive as he approached, although nearly smirked at his cautious approach.   
  
I have known Vatir since our training together twenty cycles ago. Originally he was my second in command until his heart called him to the path of healer. After five cycles of training Vatir returned to the Ingata as my head healer. Still, Vatir is the only one who sees past my gruff intimidating exterior and gives me counsel at times. We have been friends for long enough that I allow him certain rights that I would not otherwise.  
  
Due to our friendship, as well as his authority as my healer, I reluctantly took his advice of a rest period off of the Ingata. Had anyone else even suggested such a thing I would have taken it as a question of my fitness to lead. Coming from Vatir I knew it for genuine concern and worry for my welfare. It was because of that only that I agreed with somewhat ill humor.  
  
Before I knew it, along with the customary guards, I was shuttled to the Anla'shoc training facility. It was my intention to visit Sech Durval and Master Durhan for a few weeks, while watching the progress of the Anla'shoc trainees as well. I had not kept in close contact with Durhan as much as I would like since I achieved the rank of Satai, but I decided that this vacation would be a fine opportunity to reacquaint myself with my old pike master.  
  
  
  
I entered the compound under my own power, flanked on each side by the best warriors that the Star Rider clan had to offer. I barely kept my impatience off my face as they walked a step away from me. Since I have never been to found of the pomp associated with my position, the guards only served to exasperate me further.   
  
The students ceased their sparring as me entered to look at the precession in awed silence as we passed. I happened to notice a human standing near Master Durhan as I approached the elder Minbari who was grinning slightly as I approached. Before I was in hearing distance I noticed Durhan speak softly to the human who obediently bowed before joining the others forming rank behind us.   
  
This was not the first time I had seen humans up close, for besides fighting in the Earth-Minbari War, I had had dealings with then Commander Jeffrey Sinclair. I had only seen that particular human once since he had come to Minbar and it was not a diplomatic meeting. Even with my low regard for humans, the dark-haired trainee caught and hell my attention. He was wearing the signature plain brown robes of the Anla'shoc and intelligence sparkled from his chocolate-colored eyes. He walked with sure steps and the other trainees made way for him as he approached. A vast show of respect from the other warriors, especially the Minbari among them.   
  
I was disrupted from my musing when Durhan placed a hand on my shoulder lightly, almost causing me to jump in surprise. Thanks to the proper training my face showed none of my interest nor my surprise. Instead I turned fluidly to greet my old master.  
  
"Master." I acknowledged bowing deeply in a show of respect for an elder.   
  
"Satai." He answered in an equally somber voice bowing as deeply as I had before raising his eyes to show the mischievous sparkle hidden therein. He was well aware that I hated the formalities that came with my title. "I trust you had a pleasant trip?"  
  
"Quite." I answered abruptly, keeping my serious-minded persona intact. I wouldn't want to disappoint my audience after all.   
  
It was only after Durhan had dismissed the class and the last straggling student left that I allowed a broad grin to spread across my face in response.  
  
"It seems that old age is catching up with you, Neroon." Duhan commented as I walked closer carefully.  
  
"You should not talk about old age, Master." I teased him in return. "It is a surprise to find you still walking upright."  
  
"Insolent." Durhan shook his head as he cuffed me playfully. "You look tired Neroon. Come I will show you to your quarters. Rest and after you will join Sech Durval and I for dinner." 


	2. Dinner and A Late Night Trek

In the Beginning 2/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
Dinner and a Late Night Trek  
  
Eating that night with both Sech Durval and Master Durhan was an entertaining affair. I had forgotten the enjoyment I got from their company. Sech Durval was the quintessential old wise man; at over three hundred earth years old he was an elder even by Minbari standards. He spoke his mind and insisted that at his age he should be able to do away with societal foolishness. This is why he would often anger many of the other Minbari with his outspoken and painfully blunt speech.   
  
Master Durhan on the other hand was always a stern tactician, a formidable warrior with a hidden sense of humor that would avail itself at the least opportune times. It amused me greatly to see these two unique men interact and converse with each other. This night was no different, even though I was the topic of conversation for much of the evening.  
  
"What have you been doing that you got hurt as you did?" Durval asked casually, hands crossed on top of the table.  
  
"Renegade Narns." I cursed, thoroughly annoyed with the whole situation and the Narn in particular.   
  
"The Narn caused you such grievous injuries?" Master Durhan asked incredulously.  
  
"It was pure luck." I insisted.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"They managed to get a final shot off right before we disabled their ships. The ensuing explosion caused a console to explode." I explained to them. "Vatir healed the burns that he could, the more serious burns are still tender. Vatir has given me a salve to cool the burns each night."  
  
"Are you able to apply the salve well enough with your injuries?" Durval asked worriedly. "If you need assistance, I will assign a healer to you each night."  
  
The only reason I did not growl or snap at him for suggesting that I couldn't take care of myself was the great respect I still held for him, but it was a very near thing indeed.  
  
"I have used it since the incident." I assured him stubbornly. "I am sure I will have no further troubles."  
  
"Very well, although I expect you to take it easy for a few days so that you may heal properly." Durval continued to lecture me.  
  
"Yes Mother." I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the elder's mother-hen tendencies, surprising a snort from Durhan.  
  
"Neroon." Durval chastised me until I relented.  
  
"I will not physically exert myself while I am at the training facility." I promised abruptly hoping to change the subject from my health to matters of more importance.  
  
"That includes the denn'bok." Durhan reminded me, knowing as he did that I always practice three hours daily.  
  
"We will see." I murmured, neither giving assent nor disagreeing. "Now tell me about the Anla'shoc prospects?"  
  
From there we discussed the training techniques still in use today from when I studied under Master Durhan. They mentioned the dark-haired trainee with pride, whom I was interested in earlier that day. It seemed that my two friends greatly respected the human, although they did express concerns about his reason for entering the Rangers in the first place.   
  
I listened carefully, letting none of my fascination show as they continued on to other topics, namely the political divide beginning to separate the Religious and Warrior Caste. I shared their concerns, but where they were willing to give Delenn the benefit of the doubt, I had no such notion. It was only a matter of time before I got frustrated with their seemingly illogical stance on Delenn and retired to my room for the night.  
  
After two hours of meditation to calm my disquiet I found that I was bored to distraction. During the best of times I do not have patience for my own weaknesses, especially if I am idle needlessly. Having decided that I felt well enough for a light kata, I silently moved toward the training mats after night fell, hoping not to run into any others on my way. Imagine my surprise when after an uneventful walk to the workout facility, upon entering I saw Master Durhan sparring with the human Anla'shoc from that afternoon. I quickly backed up so that my body was hidden in shadows, not wanting to disturb the skillful display of call attention to myself. Instead I stayed and watched the intricate dance that followed in awe. 


	3. AfterThoughts

In the Beginning 3/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
After-Thoughts  
  
I do not know precisely how long I stood observing then covertly, but I believe Master Durhan and the human were sparring for over twenty minutes without stopping. I did not blink for fear that I would miss something. This trainee was succeeding to hold his own with a master-class pike fighter, a feat that was amazing on it's own. It was clear that Durhan was holding back somewhat, not using his full strength thereby giving the trainee a spar rather than an actual fight.   
  
Durhan was keeping the exercise on the level pitting his skill with the Anla'shoc's. What surprised me most however were the innovative moves Cole had managed to come up with. While most of the human trainees do not go beyond their training, most believing that since they are now Anla'shoc they must do things based on the Minbari culture, this human seems to be successfully merging both cultures into a singular entity with his fighting style.  
  
I watched silently as Cole was finally knocked off his feet due to a surprise leg sweep from Durhan. I was bemused to see Durhan pull Cole to his feet in a friendly manner and the two begin talking animatedly about the spar. Master Durhan reserves his compliments only to those who greatly deserve it, which Marcus Cole presumably knew as well, because when Durhan complimented him on a particularly difficult flip he blushed crimson and ducked his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Come, how did you learn that particular spinning kick?" Durhan asked curiously. Minbari are not as flexible as many humans, so that move wouldn't be second nature to most Minbari warriors unless otherwise taught how.  
  
"I studied various martial arts before I entered the Anla'shoc." Marcus answered shortly, not giving many details. Durhan seemed to realize Marcus' reluctance to talk about his past for he dropped the subject.  
  
"In that case, would you be amendable to teaching some moves to the others next week?"  
  
"I don't think that would be proper, Master."  
  
"Nonsense." Durhan disagreed.  
  
"I am still a student. If anyone should teach them t should be you or one of the other Masters." Marcus insisted stubbornly.  
  
"Very well. If that is your wish then you will teach me this human fighting style so that I may instruct the students in turn."  
  
"I would be honored." Marcus agreed bowing slightly in reverence.   
  
"Good. Now it is late, get some sleep, Marcus." Durhan ordered sternly. "I will still expect you on time tomorrow morning for lessons."  
  
"I will be there." Marcus assured his teacher. "See you tomorrow, Master. Goodnight."  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
We both watched Marcus Cole walk out of the training room, although I was admittedly watching his hips sway in the rather tight drawstring pants, while I am sure Durhan was making sure he went to bed. I was so caught up in my perusal that I jumped in surprise when I turned back around to find that Durhan had moved in front of me while I was otherwise engaged. Cursing my own inattention to my surroundings I merely stared at Durhan as he smirked at me.  
  
"See something of interest, do you?" He asked shrewdly.  
  
"I do not know what you are alluding to."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Very well." Durhan sighed dramatically. "Did you at the very least enjoy the impromptu exhibition?"  
  
"I did. Some of the human's moves were superb." I acknowledged reluctantly.  
  
"Marcus Cole is quite the unique individual." Durhan commented casually. "A skilled fighter as well."  
  
"That did not stop you from allowing him a victory over you." I reminded him arrogantly. "Perhaps you have let you feelings for this human overcome your good sense."  
  
Instead of getting angry at my presumption like I half-expected, Master Durhan merely laughed at my comment causing me confusion. Ignoring my insulted sniff as he continued to laugh at my expense Durhan clapped me companionably on the shoulder leading me from the room. It was only after we entered the outer hall that he finally got his laughter under firm control.  
  
"We shall see I suppose." He answered me belatedly. "However later on in life I shall remind you of this conversation and we shall see if your view of it has changed."  
  
His eyes were twinkling merrily but there was a note of censure in his voice as well which only served to confuse me all the more as I entered my own quarters and began to undress for bed after rubbing the salve on my healing wounds tiredly.  
  
"Hmphh. I doubt that very much." I snorted in disbelief not knowing how wrong I was. 


	4. The Time In Between

In the Beginning 4/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
The Time In Between  
  
During the remaining time that I spent at the Anla'shok training facility I continued to observe Marcus during his daily workouts. During these times, I began to notice that he kept mostly to himself and was although friendly, a bit aloof from the other warriors. Although soon thereafter I was called to the Minbari capital for a meeting of the Grey Council, which I had newly joined, Marcus Cole remained on my mind for many days to come.  
  
In the months following that meeting, my and Delenn's path separated even further until unknowingly my honor forced me on a collision course with Marcus Cole. Had I known now the effects of my actions I would change nothing, for it was at this time that forced me to see the truth.   
  
I arrived on Babylon 5 with one goal in mind: stop Delenn from becoming Entil'zha whatever the cost. I truly believed that after dissolving the Grey Council that she was a power-hungry religious zealot propelled by prophecy into a position of military and political power. Having warned Delenn against her current course, I believed that even she did not see where she was leading us. She was ruled by prophecy and quite frankly I did not trust her, or her vision of the future.   
  
I was prepared to fight through Minbari and station security to achieve my goal, but I wasn't prepared to fight who intervened in Downbelow. There, as I walked purposefully a voice called out to me, and as I turned around I saw a man step out of the shadows behind me.   
  
When he was a few feet away the light from the fan vent illuminated his face and I saw the identity of my challenger. I let no recognition show on my face as he invoke Denn'sha, nor as we began to fight in earnest, but as the fight lengthened it became evident to me that Marcus had no intentions of surrendering. I tried to convince the stubborn Anla'shok of the folly of his actions.  
  
"This is folly, waste of material. Once Denn'sha is invoked I cannot surrender, but you, you are not Minbari. Step aside and I will pretend that you ran away, changed your mind. No one will know." I offered.  
  
Needless to say he refused in a most aggressive manner. From there it was only a matter of time before I bested his tired defenses. As I stood above him with my pike ready for the fatal blow I was overcome with respect and esteem for this human who would try to stop me. I needed to know why he would throw his life away for her.  
  
"Why, why all of this? Pride? Duty? You've been trained well, but you must have known you could not win." I asked intensely as I watched blood flow from the side of Marcus' face.   
  
His response shook me to my very core. I had assumed that it was out of duty that he protected Delenn, but when he told me that he was protecting her, not the office of Entil'zha, and then invoked Valen's name I was struck with an epiphany of sorts.   
  
If someone of Marcus Cole's character has seen something redeeming about Delenn, then perhaps she deserves to be Entil'zha after all. While I would never profess to be found of her, I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt due to Marcus' assertion of her worthiness.   
  
When I visited him in medical to explain my change of mind, our brief interlude only further solidified my need to have the fiery Anla'shok in my life. It was then that I realized that sometime during our fight my attraction for the ranger morphed into caring, perhaps even love.   
  
Unfortunately I had no idea how to go about courting a non-Minbari warrior, but having a few things to take care of on Minbar with Shakiri I was given a few weeks to plan my siege to Marcus' heart. Hopefully during that time I could come up with a strategy to woo the stubborn Ranger. 


	5. Liaison

In the Beginning 5/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
Liaison   
  
A month later I docked on Babylon 5 decked out in full warrior caste regalia as I walked purposefully off the Ingata followed by my guard. I am sure we caused quite the stir as we walked towards security, when the man on duty saw us he looked again quickly as if he did not believe his eyes before he began talking rather hurriedly into his handheld unit.   
  
I waited patiently, for I had not notified either the Station or Delenn of my imminent arrival, nor it's importance. After I arrived home I immediately confronted Shakiri about his plan to snuff out Delenn. Now whereas I do not like the woman, I do respect her to some extent, she is one of us after all. Shakiri was furious when I returned to Minbar with Delenn still alive and proceeded to rave madly about purity and tradition before he threatened my family if I did not follow through on his plan.   
  
It was at that precise moment that I realized how foolhardy I was following such a madman. At one time I believed our goals were the same and carried out for the good of the Warrior Caste. It took seeing his madness when he was thwarted for me to fully realize the folly of that supposition.   
  
It was only hours later that I challenged him publicly for his right to lead the caste, with the blessing of the other clan leaders. I realized what a coward he was when he tried to dispute my claim by calling my mercy towards the human Anla'shok cowardice instead.   
  
The fight was very one-sided and I soon forced Shakiri to step down. Once that was done I called for a meeting with all of the clan elders of my Caste to discuss the events on Babylon 5 as well as what action to take about the Shadows, now that Delenn was most assuredly going to involve the Anla'shok in her crusade.   
  
With the dissolving of the Grey Council, the warrior caste once again went back to the leadership of the days of old when the elders of each clan gathered and shared leadership of the Caste. I was offered sole leadership, but declined, as at that time I believed I could do more good for my people off world than on it. I still remained the Star rider's representative at the meetings however.   
  
Before we could make any further decision about the Shadows I knew that we needed more concrete information, so it was decided that a liaison be posted on Babylon 5 to gather information, and make sure Delenn was capable of carrying out the responsibilities of Entil'zha. If she was indeed competent then we would further discuss our support against the Shadows, as it should have been already.   
  
Since it was my idea I immediately told them that I would do it, seeing I was already acquainted with both Delenn and Babylon 5. The elders quickly agreed, for even though I declined leadership they followed my suggestions without question. I promised to keep them up to date as much as possible and a week later was on my way to Babylon 5 accompanied by a full crew aboard the Ingata.  
  
I was drawn back from my musing with the arrival of Mister Garibaldi along with Starkiller, the station's commander, who looked anything but overjoyed at my unexpected arrival.  
  
"What can we do for you, Neroon?" Sheridan asked coolly with Garibaldi at his side looking annoyed. I glared at the both of them menacingly for a moment before deigning to answer him.  
  
"I have come at the request of the Warrior Caste. I need to speak to Delenn, you two and the Anla'shok at your leisure, as well as any other senior official that you see fit to invite. It is of some importance." I added imperiously. "Until such time I require quarters for myself and my crew."  
  
I immediately decided not to mention that we would be staying indefinitely until the conflict was over or I succeeded in wooing Marcus, whichever came first. Garibaldi continued to glare at me and when I mentioned Marcus he seemed hard pressed not to reach for his PPG. Starkiller on the other hand just resented my presence aboard his station. This distinction became clear when Mister Garibaldi stepped into my personal space and all but growled in my face.  
  
"Haven't you done enough damage to Marcus already?" Garibaldi snarled angrily, for although Marcus annoyed the Security Chief at times, he both liked and respected the Anla'shok greatly. "What could you possibly have to discuss with him now?"  
  
I silently glared at him, a look that had intimidated warriors from all species before, so imagine my surprise when Garibaldi merely looked back at me imperiously, matching me glare for glare. Perhaps I have been a bit premature in my dealings with this one in the past. I promised myself to correct that while I was staying here.  
  
"As I said, you are invited, so you shall see then." This reassurance was not enough to dissuade him however as he remained glaring at me.  
  
"Yes you shall." Garibaldi agreed, "If I even see you looking in Cole's direction the wrong way I promise you that you will deeply regret it."  
  
"Mister Garibaldi." Sheridan barked. "That is quite enough, now why don't you escort them to the ambassadorial deck and get them settled in."  
  
Garibaldi rolled his eyes slightly before he turned toward his superior officer and nodded slightly.  
  
"You heard the man, come on follow me. I haven't got all day, I have a station to watch." Garibaldi suddenly dropped his dangerous posture and became the grumpy man I was well acquainted with from my previous visits. We followed him silently ignoring the stared we received from the other station inhabitants as we walked. It was only after I entered my new quarters and the door closed behind me that I relaxed and sat heavily on a nearby chair.   
  
"Just what have I gotten myself in to?" I asked exasperatedly before I began unpacking, my belongings. One thing was for sure, this trip promised to be interesting if nothing else. 


	6. Surprising Affiliations

In the Beginning 6/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
Surprising Affiliations  
  
Later that afternoon I had just finished unpacking my belongings and taking a shower when I heard my door chime. With a towel still wrapped around my waist I gave permission for my unexpected quest to enter. Since I wasn't expecting visitors before the meeting I had scheduled for later this evening I decided since this unknown person had disturbed me they could deal with my state of dishabille.   
  
Although I had managed to dry of slightly as I walked out of the bathroom, my skin was still quite damp and an odd drop of water would trail down my chest at random intervals. In short even nearly naked I was confident in my ability to intimidate should I be so inclined. Like most of the Warrior Caste I was proud of my body, well honed from hours upon hours of combat and training. I was well muscled from chest to leg and I sported many battle scars as mark to my battle prowess. Knowing the intimidating picture I made, only amused me further when Garibaldi entered my quarters imperiously, only to stop short before the door could close after him.  
  
"Ah… I can come back later on if you want." Garibaldi all but stuttered in embarrassment, determinedly looking me straight in the eye. "When you are not so…. Indisposed."  
  
"You have already disturbed my shower Mister Garibaldi." I glared at the man forcefully, vastly amused at his reaction. "What is it that you wanted?"  
  
"Oh, er, the Captain wanted me to give you the tour of the station." Garibaldi told me, sounding thoroughly irritated at being delegated to a glorified babysitter.  
  
"I am well familiar with this station, as I have been aboard it quite a few times in the past." I reminded the security chief haughtily. "As you and Sheridan well know."  
  
"Quite, but during your previous visits you were more concerned with undermining Jeff and attacking Marcus." Garibaldi growled furiously, getting over his momentary embarrassment to step closer to me. I did my best to keep my temper from showing as we stared at each other.  
  
"Had I been attempting to kill Marcus he would be dead, as for Sinclair that is between us. However I will say that I was not thinking clearly due to grief over Bramner and may have been hasty in my comments."  
  
"Hasty?" Garibaldi asked in disbelief.   
  
"He was my mentor after all." I reminded him for no apparent reason. "Now then, I am flattered that Sheridan rates me so dangerous as to warrant a personal guard in his Security Chief."  
  
"Do you blame him, Neroon?" Garibaldi sneered. "Until you have explained your purpose for being here the captain is being understandably cautious."  
  
"Which I shall do later on today." I reminded Mister Garibaldi as I tightened the towel when it loosened slightly.  
  
"Are you that opposed to a walk?"  
  
"Very well." I agreed reluctantly. "Give me a moment to dress properly."  
  
Without waiting for an answer I walked away leaving Garibaldi to stare after me. I quickly donned the traditional Warrior Caste robes carrying my denn'bok on my side. Garibaldi and I walked in silence as the station inhabitants gave us a wide berth until we entered the Zocolo. From there it took a bit of effort on my part to convince Garibaldi to show me Down Below. It was luck that we stumbled on Marcus in one of the many hallways.  
  
"Chief, what's going on?" Marcus called out as he saw Garibaldi turn a corner in front of me.  
  
"I'm giving a tour." Garibaldi answered through clenched teeth, giving me a warning glare as he answered.  
  
"Since when are you a tour guide?" Marcus chortled. "Sheridan must be really desperate."  
  
Before Marcus could go on Garibaldi stepped off to the side thereby making me visible to him where he was leaning against the wall. His jaw dropped slightly before he could stop it, and his eyes may have lit up, although that could have been wishful thinking on my part.  
  
"Neroon!" Marcus exclaimed taking a step in my direction. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to observe the transients in their living space." I answered with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"Prat." Marcus mumbled under his breath. "You know what I mean. What are you doing on the station?"  
  
"Would you believe I am here to confess my undying love for you?" I asked curious of his reaction.  
  
"Not bloody likely." Marcus snorted in disbelief while giving me a warm look. "But as long as it doesn't involve getting pummeled black and blue by you I'll be thrilled."  
  
"That I can promise you." I answered softly. 


	7. No HairPulling at Diplomatic Functions

In the Beginning 7/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
No Hair-Pulling at Diplomatic Functions  
  
I followed Marcus and Mister Garibaldi into the conference room, sitting intentionally next to Marcus as they sat down to await the others since we arrived a few minutes earlier than expected. I ignored the glare Garibaldi sent in my direction and turned my attention to Marcus who was speaking animatedly to Michael about some information he came by using alternate channels.   
  
It seems that a few enterprising Narn have been using Babylon 5 as a way station for their drug shipments. Somehow Marcus came upon this information from a source of his and was sharing it with the security chief, who looked even more displeased if possible.   
  
Before the discussion could get further underway, Sheridan, Commander Ivanova, Doctor Franklin, Delenn and Lennier entered the room. None looked particularly happy by the intrusion, but most merely looked curious, while Sheridan and surprisingly Lennier were looking at me in contempt. I stared back impassively as they took their seats quickly deferring to the Captain who sat opposite me.  
  
"Well, Neroon we are here. What did you wish to discuss so urgently?" Sheridan all but sneered.  
  
"We have reconvened the Council of Clans since last we spoke. Since the dissolution of the Grey Council, the Warrior Caste has been without leadership. The events last month have convinced the caste of the need for concrete leadership."  
  
"Who is that leader, you?" Stephen asked coldly, still remembering how terrible Marcus looked, and how close to death he was when he entered the Medical Bay after the Denn'sha. I couldn't blame him for the blatant hostility, although outsiders often misunderstand Minbari custom.  
  
"No, although I was offered the position." I explained monotonously, not giving the humans that satisfaction of seeing me lose my temper. "The council is made up of the foremost warriors of each caste. They share combined leadership of the Caste. I am a member of the ruling council, but not the sole leader, although my word does carry weight amongst my brethren. That is in fact why I am on this station."  
  
"Do tell." Garibaldi ordered humorlessly, watching me intensely.  
  
"Very well. We decided to observe the realities of your so-called resistance to the Shadows. Since you are content to use the Anla'shoc for your own devices, using Minbari to fight your war without consent of the Warrior Caste, we have decided to observe if your actions are merited. If they seem to be then we are prepared to fight with your alliance. You have many honorable warriors who support you, it is only right if there is just cause that the Warrior Caste stand with our people and defend them."  
  
"What changed your mind?" Delenn asked quietly. "You were dead set against this course last month."  
  
"That is none of your concern." I answered shortly, glaring at the arrogant woman. "I will expect to be included in any recognizance missions and strategic meetings that occur, so that I may better report to those at home."  
  
"You expect us to trust your discretion and honor after you tried to kill Marcus and were fully prepared to attack Delenn to stop her from seizing control over the Anla'shoc." Lennier asked incredulously.   
  
"I must agree with Lennier." Sheridan commented. "Do we strike you as particularly stupid or naive?"  
  
Before I could answer that question honestly, Delenn quieted Sheridan with a quiet word and a supportive squeeze of his arm.   
  
"Very well, you shall be our liaison to the Warrior Caste. We need all the support we can get if we are to have any chance against the Shadows." Delenn reluctantly agreed, not too thrilled that our support was conditional at least partially on her ability to lead the Anla'shoc. "I will have Lennier escort you through the intelligence reports and explain the specifics about our ally capabilities."  
  
"Good. The quicker I become apprised of the situation the better." I agreed standing up from the table abruptly. "Let us get started then."  
  
Without waiting for a response I waited for Lennier to rise reluctantly and lead me from the room. As soon as we entered the hall I heard the others start talking angrily over each other. I couldn't help but smirk at the discord I had caused, and I was only just beginning. 


	8. Fateful Fortune

In the Beginning 8/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
A.N.: I am changing the whole history of the Shadow War. In this story the Centauri did not help the shadows, and they were the first overt targets of the Shadows. Sorry if this confuses anyone but it was needed for the story.  
  
Fateful Fortune  
  
I had been living on the station for a little over two weeks without incident, either political or personal. Sending reports about Delenn's intelligence gathering and the cohesion of the Alliance occupied my time as I continued to investigate the inner workings of the Alliance. For the most part I managed to keep my distance from Sheridan except for intelligence meetings, which Garibaldi spoke the most of in surprisingly enough. It seems that the head of security had many, shall we say 'unofficial' sources that the others were not privy to. Likewise Marcus had a few useful pieces of information to add to these gatherings as well. One such piece of information was that the shadows had been spotted near an outpost of Centauri Prime.   
  
"My source came across this footage before the outpost was destroyed." Marcus explained somberly putting the disk onto the monitor.  
  
The blank screen was soon ablaze in a firefight with an unknown opponent. It was only after the outpost was disabled and the fighting stopped that a clear view was gotten of the enemy. Out of empty space the Shadow vessel shimmered into being, blocking out the stars themselves. The commander of the Centauri outpost continued to call out a mayday as they were fired upon and destroyed mercilessly. There were a few moments of oppressive silence, until Marcus began speaking again.  
  
"Londo is aware of this as well. He is insisting on accompanying any mission into investigate this attack. He cannot reach any of his planet's political bases, so we should fear the worst. I would suggest sending a scouting ship before a full task force to ascertain the extent of the damage and the number of enemy ships still present." Marcus told the room calmly. "There is a White Star awaiting your orders to depart."  
  
"Very well. Marcus you will lead this mission. You are experienced in covert operations, I expect you to observe, but not be seen. Londo will be allowed to accompany you, only because he's liable to find alternate transport and I would rather keep an eye on him. The rest of the fleet will mobilize as soon as possible. We will be waiting for a signal from you at the outer jump point."  
  
"Thank you Captain." Marcus acknowledged, getting up and heading for the door after bowing to Delenn on his way out.  
  
"I will accompany him on the White Star." I interjected once everyone else began talking worriedly with each other.  
  
Just as both Delenn and Sheridan made as if to disagree I put up a hand to quiet them.  
  
"This is not up for discussion." I told them calmly. "It will serve two purposes. First I will be able to observe our enemies up close and in person, plus I am still responsible for Marcus' life since the Denn'sha. I will be there to protect him."  
  
"What are you talking about responsible for his life?" Commander Ivanova snarled protectively, looking every bit the dangerous warrior protecting it's young. "You already injured him seriously, and now you want us to let you protect him?"  
  
"It is part of the ritual combat, Commander. I do not expect you to understand, but when I spared Marcus' life I became responsible for it."  
  
"Is this true, Delenn?" Sheridan asked softly.  
  
"Yes, John. Neroon would sacrifice his life for Marcus if needed." Delenn assured the Captain, who looked all too pleased at the idea.  
  
"Let's hope that won't be needed." Garibaldi interjected dryly. "But with Cole, you never know. Troubles does seem to follow him around."  
  
"Very well you may go." Sheridan gave me permission. I manfully resisted telling him that I would have gone with or without his consent.  
  
"How generous of you… Captain." I answered disdainfully, using his title as if it were a derogatory term. "I will be on my way then."  
  
I packed my belongings haphazardly and spoke quickly to my head guard, Malic. Needless to say he was less that pleased with my decision but he insisted on accompanying me onto the White Star, and was waiting for me at the junction of the ship when I boarded her.   
  
We were on our way to the jump gate before I dropped my things in an empty room and made my way toward the bridge. Instead of the normal Minbari atmosphere, the bridge was downright boisterous with Marcus and the Centauri Ambassador taunting each other back and forth. Along with Mollari was his aide, Vir I believe his mane was. Surprisingly it was Vir who noticed my presence first.  
  
"Who are you?" Vir blurted out worriedly, causing the others to finally look in my direction.  
  
"Neroon, what on earth are you doing aboard?" Marcus asked walking towards me as he did so looking a bit out of sorts. I couldn't very well tell him it was a bit of fateful fortune and the need to shag him silly that brought me here, or that I was responsible for his life. Somehow I did not think he would be pleased with either answer at the moment.  
  
"Delenn sent me to observe so I can report back to Minbar." I answered calmly. [Not particularly a lie since I planned to do that anyway, but not quite the truth either.] 


	9. En Route to Centauri Prime

In the Beginning 9/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
A.N.: I am changing the whole history of the Shadow War. In this story the Centauri did not help the shadows, and they were the first overt targets of the Shadows. Sorry if this confuses anyone but it was needed for the story.  
  
En Route to Centauri Prime  
  
I settled in to my new quarters, conveniently across the hall from Marcus, quickly. An hour later I decided to tour the ship accompanied by my personal guard of course. I made quite the imposing figure in my full Warrior Caste uniform followed by four of the largest and most-skilled fighters the Caste has seen.   
  
Needless to say when I entered a room, all action stopped temporarily to watch me. I am not arrogant, but I have had to get used to many people deferring to me at all times. Most times I would rather be some obscure warrior who could go where they wished without the guard following, but for the most part I am content with my life. In fact the only complaint I have is that duty is a cold mistress and doesn't keep me warm at night.   
  
Hopefully before my return to Minbar I will have been able to convince Marcus of my love for him. He would make an excellent bed warmer, all that fire in him encased in the duty of an Anla'shok. On the bridge of this ship he seems almost cold and distant from the others, with the exception of the Centauri Ambassador, who you can't help but be drawn to as well as his aide. I have noticed that Londo Mollari is usually very outspoken, sometimes loud as well, but there are times when he is silent and at these times Marcus draws him from his musings with a quiet word or two.  
  
My Marcus is quite a contradiction that I will enjoy solving. He is well versed in the social graces, knows Minbari custom and language flawlessly and can draw the most reticent of his crew into a conversation. At the same time he is utterly alone.   
  
He doesn't encourage any overt familiarity with his crew beyond a bit of friendly banter, nor does he take up Mollari on the implied offer to share his bed. Marcus doesn't even seem to be aware of what has been offered. By the same token, Mollari seems content with Marcus' reactions and it is more of a game to see how many outrageous suggestions he can make before the human realizes his meaning. Vir watches all of this with an amused smile and affection in his eyes while he looks at the bantering twosome.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly enough the only time I've seen the inner fire of his is when we were fighting in Down Below. He was fury and devotion, pain and determination, passion and love. Neither before of since have I had been as aware of Marcus Cole's inner feelings as I was at that time. This disturbs me greatly and strengthens my resolve for it to be me who breaks down his walls and elicits his passion for myself. I have seen the heat of it, but now I want to bask in its warmth as well.  
  
I was distracted by my thoughts as I continued to venture about the ship until I entered the gymnasium as humans call it. The room was very bright with overhead lights and practice mats in four square blocks around the room. There were weapons hung on the wall from staffs to swords to pikes. What immediately caught my attention however was the person meditating in the center of the otherwise empty room.  
  
"Come in Neroon." Marcus bid me enter without opening his eyes. I stayed my guard with a raised palm, letting them know that I wished to be alone with the Anla'shok. They left without a word except for Adrea who stood at my side ignoring my orders. I glared at him for the disobedience, but secretly I was pleased with him. I was deathly sick of automatons following me about; this man was unique and strong-willed. I turned back to Marcus who was still in a lotus position on the floor seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room.  
  
"What is that you are doing?" I asked curiously, for although I thought it was some type of relaxation technique I had never seen it's like on Minbar or elsewhere for that matter.  
  
"Meditating." Marcus answered softly  
  
"I assumed that, but from which culture did you learn this?"   
  
"It's an old Earth method borrowed from the east. I learned it from a mentor of sorts on Arisa in my free time."  
  
"Arisa?" I questioned curiously, never having heard of the place.  
  
"The planet where I was born and raised. A mining colony destroyed a few years ago." Marcus answered shortly.  
  
"What happened to it? A mine explosion?"  
  
"The Shadows destroyed it. I was the only survivor."  
  
"I am sorry." I said inadequate to the task of comforting him, so I simply placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and open his eyes. Where his tone of voice had been cold, his eyes showed his true torment. They were awash in deeply concealed misery and guilt that it took my breath away. Without thinking on it I sat next to him on the ground and pulled him into my arms.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Hush." I admonished him quietly and put his head against my shoulder. After a few tense moments he did as I told him to and leaned into my one-handed embrace. I simply held him in silence as a few tears fell from his eyes, He sat with his face turned away from me and was weeping silently for all that he had lost while I continued to hold him carefully to me. After a time he turned back to face me and although his face was shiny with tear tracks I acted as if we were merely having a rest on the floor. "If you are through lounging around," I began teasingly, causing Marcus to smile at me gratefully. "Could I interest you in a spar? I haven't had a good workout since I came to the station."  
  
"Sure. But you're going to have to let me go first." Marcus smirked gesturing to the arm I still held around him. I reluctantly let him go and immediately afterwards felt cold from his absence. 


	10. Surviellance and Destruction

In the Beginning 10/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
Surveillance and Destruction  
  
We arrived at the jump gate closest to the Centauri Outpost a little over eighteen hours later. When we exited the jump point we immediately came upon the debris of Outpost 7. Metal was warped and drifting in space across a large distance. As the White Star 3 flew closer to the debris and then through it toward Centauri Prime Ambassador Mollari was silent as both he and Vir watched the destruction. It was only once we entered orbit around Centauri Prime that we saw the utter destruction the Shadow's caused. Using what I could only assume to be a Planet Killer, they literally blew up about half of the planet.  
  
"Great Maker." Londo exclaimed in shock while Vir collapsed onto his knees.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Marcus whispered watching even the water burn. "Get us closer, Maste. And keep hailing the Emperor's Palace."  
  
"We are picking up an ion trail from a ship heading away from Centauri Prime. Do you wish to follow?"  
  
"The Shadows do not leave a trail so it is either a trap or an escape pod of some kind." Marcus said thinking out loud. "Well, I would hate to disappoint them after they went to all the trouble of leaving us a trail."  
  
"You do remember that you are merely supposed to observe not charge off to fight them." I told him calmly in reminder.  
  
"I'm not planning on engaging the enemy. For all we know there will be Centauri on that transport. Set course towards Ecreson 3, maximum speed."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Set up a live feed in my office to Babylon 5." Marcus ordered before he turned to walk off the bridge.   
  
"What about my planet?" Londo asked before Marcus got more than ten feet away. "There are Centauri hurt and killed down there."  
  
"I know that Londo. That is why I am contacting the Alliance right now. If that ship is in fact an escape pod then they need a rescue, and if it is the Shadows I figured you would be the first person to want to go after them."  
  
"Sheridan will not be pleased." Londo commented shrewdly.  
  
"Let me worry about Sheridan, okay?"  
  
Without waiting for a response he walked away leaving a somber grouping behind him. Once he was out of sight of his crew and Londo he stopped walking and leaned against the hallway, closing his eyes in despair.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do against an enemy who is capable of that scale of destruction?"  
  
"Gather as many allies as possible and take the fight to them." I told him softly, although still startling him causing Marcus to jump slightly in surprise.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me, Neroon."  
  
"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." I told him smugly trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I have a bit on my mind right now."  
  
"Speaking of which, do you have any particular plan if and when we confront the Shadow vessel?" I asked, trying to play devil's advocate.   
  
"We do have telepaths on board." He reminded me. "We can't just let the bastards get away with it."  
  
"Very well. I will be on the bridge if you should need me. Good Luck." I gave him a one armed hug, which he hesitantly returned. I watched him walk away; thoroughly distracted only to pause when I called after him. "You're going to need it."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know." Marcus returned semi-humorously. "Delenn's going to be right pissed."  
  
"I would imagine so." 


	11. Fighting Shadows

In the Beginning 11/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
Fighting Shadows  
  
The White Star followed the ion trail through space until we came upon a Centauri transport ship beset by two shadow vessels. Marcus had previously entered the bridge after presumably talking to both Delenn and Sheridan impassively. His stride was controlled as was his voice, but there was no humorous inflection in it, which I have become accustomed to.   
  
Obviously the discussion did not go well. I would be surprised if he had permission for this rescue venture at all. I noticed a few of the more observant Minbari look at Cole questioningly, but he seems unaware of the regard, his thoughts obviously elsewhere. When we come upon the two shadow ships attacking the transport Marcus immediately orders us to an intercept course.  
  
"As soon as we get close enough I want weapons fired at both ships. Aim for their underbelly, same thing for the telepaths. Whatever happens I want us in between the Centauri ship and those vessels." Marcus ordered calmly, making eye contact with each member of his crew before looking towards Londo and Vir. "I will need you two in the infirmary for once we get the Centauri on board. The Minbari healers are not as familiar with Centauri biology as you are. Assist them when needed."  
  
The two centauri left the bridge at a jog as Marcus turned back to the view screen.  
  
"We will be within firing range in twenty seconds, Anla'shok." The navigator told Marcus.  
  
"Aim weapons." Marcus ordered as they watched all of the weapon ports opened. He waited a few more seconds calmly reclined against the railing. "Fire!"  
  
The weapons blasted the Shadows, but little damage was reported. Their attention however was averted from the transport ship. From there our vessel moved in between the three ships, continuing firing as they went. Soon thereafter the telepaths began their attack. Slowly but surely the shadow vessels began accruing hit after hit, but the damage was not one-sided.   
  
The Shadows fired on us ruthlessly and the injured were adding up. It was only when we stopped firing that I noticed T'her, the weapons officer, was down and most likely unconscious. Since Marcus was over the other side of the bridge attending to another injured telepath I took control of the weapons array.   
  
While I am fully trained in hand-to-hand combat I am also well equipped to handle a space vessel. As opposed to the religious caste that usually mans Delenn's White Stars, with a few Anla'shok thrown in for variety, having a fully trained Warrior Caste at the weapons console was no comparison. Where T'her was defensive, I was offensive and attacked the Shadows with a vengeance.   
  
I began to give orders in time with Marcus, and with us both directing the fighting one of the two vessels were soon disabled. The other was only running at half power and soon thereafter the telepaths blew up the first vessel leaving the other alone. With no warning the vessel began firing all of its remaining weaponry at us at once. The ship's shields were unprepared for the impact and half the bridge was blown up with pieces of metal and infrastructure hurling everywhere.  
  
The last thing I was aware of before I blacked out was Marcus speaking and a gentle hand caressing my bone crest reverently.  
  
"Neroon, come on wake up. Damn it Neroon! This is no time to fall asleep on the job. You better be okay, you stubborn bastard." A warmly accented voice called to me, but I was too tired to respond as I was lifted off my feet.   
  
I almost whimpered so deeply distraught was I when the gentle touch on my head stopped. Instead I was handled efficiently and I was being taken away from the voice. I concentrated solely on hearing what my voice had to say and I heard one more sentence before I succumbed to the darkness.  
  
"I want that vessel blown from my bloody sight!" Snarled the voice angrily, much different from the softness of before. "Fire!" 


	12. Awakening To Chaos

In the Beginning 12/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
Awakening to Chaos  
  
I was surrounded in darkness, unaware of my surrounding for only Valen knows how long, before I became aware of a humming. When I tried to listen to it and find out where it was coming from, the humming became voice speaking so softly I couldn't make out what they were saying. As I listened carefully, I became a bit more aware of my surroundings. I began to feel a light pain in my side as well as a pressure on my left hand. It was only after it had left that I realized its significance.   
  
From there I continued to flout about in my arm cushion of nothingness until the voice started to get louder until finally I was pulled awake by a loud continuous beeping that started to aggravate me. I wanted more then anything to close my eyes again when I opened them only to be confronted with blinding lights and deafening sounds. While I was preoccupied keeping my head from exploding someone came towards me looking greatly relieved.  
  
"It is good to have you back with us Satai." The Minbari gushed happily, while I continued to stare about me in a confused manner.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked as imperviously as I could, considering I was in an unknown facility with an unknown Minbari doctor. "Where am I being held?"  
  
When the doctor simply stared at me in concern I got more agitated by his silence. I tried to sit up, when the doctor seemed to get over his shock and forced me back down. I growl furiously at my own weakness and demanded to known what had been done to me.  
  
"Calm yourself, Satai." The doctor began speaking soothingly. "You are on White Star 7. You were injured fighting the Shadows and were immediately brought here. You have a few broken ribs, a concussion and a burn on most of your left arm. You will heal in time, but you must be patient."  
  
[Screw patience. I want to know what is going on!]  
  
"Who is captaining this ship?" I glared menacingly, staring down the good doctor.   
  
"Er, Anla'shoc Cole." The doctor answered, seemingly upset by my hostile attitude. "Now if you would lay down and try to stay calm… You are only going to injure yourself further with this display."  
  
"I wish to speak to the Anla'shoc now." I ordered ignoring his suggestion completely, desperately trying to get a firm grasp of what was going on.  
  
"Very well. I will call for him." The doctor agreed enthusiastically before walking away mumbling. "Let the Anla'shoc deal with you."  
  
Without the doctor keeping me occupied I observed the medical bay. It was quite full with many Centauri and even other Minbari, although none that I recognized immediately. There were many seriously injured patients and the doctors had their hands full treating all of them. I was brought out of my musing by a cleared throat on the other side of my bed. I whipped my head back around, furious at myself for my inattention, only to stop in shock by what I saw.  
  
Standing before me was a human wearing an Anla'shoc uniform complete with a pike at his waist. He stood confidently and as I looked into his eyes I noticed the determination in them. Before the vermin could move to attack me however I was out of bed and had tackled him to the ground.   
  
I ignored the pain of my ribs as they ground into each other and my vision swam as I wrapped my hands around the human's throat. I heard shouting from behind me, but ignored them as I tightened my grip. I was fully prepared to die killing the enemy. That is the way of the Warrior Caste. The dark-haired man beneath me was rapidly turning purple when the first person attacked me from behind. I assumed it was a Minbari from their strength as they tried to unseat me from my prey.  
  
"Traitor." I sneered in my native language, causing my attacked to pause for a second giving me the upper-hand. I slammed my head into their bone crest and they fell before me unconscious before me.  
  
Unfortunately as I was distracted the human before me was busy as well. As soon as I turned my gaze back to the rapidly weakening human I was knocked away viciously without warning. I felt a terrible pain in my chest as I was threw a few feet away. I looked over in disbelief to see the 'Ranger' with his pike extended fully between us. He had also been knocked away and now lay with about ten feet between us. He saw me laying there dazed and he forced himself to his feet painfully.  
  
"Neroon, what the bloody hell is going on?" The brown-haired man asked me loudly as I got to my feet as well. I ignored his question, knowing it for the trick it was, and took the fallen Minbari's denn'dok. I was even more furious that the traitor was from the Warrior Caste. I extended my denn'bok and strode toward my kidnapper. For a second it looked like the others in the room would intervene when with a raised hand the human stayed them. He was watching me cautiously, waiting to see what I would do. "No one is to interfere."  
  
With that assurance I attacked hoping to surprise him. I underestimated his abilities however, for he blocked and parried my blow expertly. In between defending himself he glared at the doctor.  
  
"What is the matter with him?" He asked breathlessly, keeping his full attention on deflecting all of my attacks. "Could it be the Shadows?"  
  
"I do not know. He was too violent for me to run any tests. He doesn't seem to know where he is though." The doctor that I spoke to earlier explained. I stopped advancing for a moment to glare at the enemy.  
  
"If you think that these mind games will save you, you obviously have never heard of me." I sneered disdainfully.  
  
"Neroon, damn it! Try to think rationally." The Anla'shoc spoke heatedly, clearly frustrated. "If I was really your enemy why wouldn't I just kill you where you stand?"  
  
"You obviously want me alive for some other reason, then." I answered stubbornly.  
  
"Of course I want you alive! You're our ally, Neroon."  
  
"You dare to insinuate that I am a traitor to my people!" I bellowed irately. Attacking the Anla'shoc furiously, I began getting hit after hit through his defenses. "I would never betray my people. I do not know how you managed to capture me, but I promise you that whatever your plan is it will fail."  
  
Before I could continued I was suddenly beset upon by a whirling dervish as the human attacked, twisting and turning swiftly. He happened to get a lucky hit to the back of my head, where I was already injured causing my to collapse as pain dimmed my vision leaving my weak. Before I could attack again I felt a needle pressed into my arm and I fell into darkness once again. 


	13. A Miscalculation

In the Beginning 13/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
A Miscalculation  
  
I awoke slowly from my drugged haze only to realize I had been moved from the Infirmary while I was unconscious. As I raised my head carefully, aware that the pounding would only get worse if I moved more quickly, I studied my new surroundings somewhat surprised by what I saw. Where I assumed I was being held in a holding cell since I wasn't restrained, I was pleasantly surprised to find myself laid out in a well-lit room with comfortable furnishings.   
  
I was laying in a large bed covered in a thick quilt and my bed was rigged at an angle that I was used to, although upon further observation after I carefully rose from the bed I noticed that it was in fact normally in a horizontal position. I could only assume that a human lived in these quarters before I was relocated. I walked carefully about the room looking for possible weapons and other objects I could use to my advantage.   
  
I found nothing in my search that could aide me in my escape as I walked throughout the quarters, having already tried to force the doors to open. The knives had been removed from the kitchenette and all other potentially sharp of lethal objects had be moved likewise. After my thorough investigation I was frustrated and sore form my exertion. My chest and left arm were still tender and I could barely move it without pulling the burned skin painfully. I was becoming more disturbed by my helplessness and vulnerability the longer I paced the floor and by the time I heard voices speaking from the other side of the door I had worked myself into a fury quite effectively.   
  
With no warning the doors to my prison swished open the human I fought earlier entered flanked by three large Minbari guards. They all stood alertly, waiting for me to make a move against them. Having no means of defending myself against four trained warriors I decided to bide my time and wait for a more opportune chance to escape. I couldn't stop my body from tensing up as I eyed the human Anla'shoc disdainfully. I had underestimated the man earlier. I was not about to make the same mistake once again. I stood in a classic fighting stance, seemingly relaxed but ready to strike at a moments notice. I recognized a similar stance as I watched the warriors in front of me and sneered at them, waiting for them to act.  
  
"We mean you no harm." The human spoke quietly, almost gently as he hesitantly stepped further into the room. I snorted in disdain at the human's words.  
  
"Yet you attack me and sedate me." I commented coolly, crossing my arms over my imposing chest. "I was injured in your care, human. Don't think me for a fool."  
  
"Neroon-" He began only to be cut off as I interrupted sharply.  
  
"It is Alit Neroon." I all but growled, before getting my reaction under firm control.   
  
"Actually it is Satai Neroon, if you want to get technical." The human responded cheekily, his green eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
"I believe I am aware of my own title, human." I spoke sarcastically. "If I was Grey, surely I would be aware of that most important fact. Now state your purpose in holding me here so our time is not further wasted."  
  
"I merely wish to speak to you. If we could sit peaceably and discuss this…" The dark-haired human commented softly waiting for me to respond. I continued staring at him stonily, then pointedly glared at his guard.  
  
"If that is indeed the case, then your guard would seem to be unnecessary," I commented unemotionally glancing at his denn'bok that hung at his waist. "As is your weapon."  
  
While I did not expect him to relinquish either, I spoke merely to gage the other's reaction to my suggestion. The human locked eyes with me for a long moment, as if trying to read my intentions from my hooded gaze. I stared back impassively, while inwardly calculating how I could use any action to my advantage.  
  
"Leave us." The Anla'shoc ordered his men without taking his eyes off me.  
  
"We can not simply leave-" One of the Minbari interrupted in a worried fashion taking a step towards the human.  
  
"You have your orders." Snapped the human when the guard hesitantly stepped between us. It was only then that the human moved his piercing gaze off of me. He proceeded to stare down the Minbari warrior who towered a good five inched above him until the other reluctantly relented. With sharp movements the Anla'shoc pulled his denn'bok from about his waist holding it out to his guard. "Take this with you."  
  
"I understand that you wish to speak to the Satai alone, however being completely unarmed is unwise. He is one of the most accomplished warriors of our caste, you can not hope to defend yourself against him if he chooses to harm you, at least not without your denn'bok." The warrior told him softly. "His strength alone could easily over power you in seconds, Marcus."  
  
The entreaty fell on deaf ears as Marcus continued to glare at the Minbari imperviously.   
  
"I do not believe I gave you permission to address me by my given name Entrik. No move out you are dismissed." The human-Marcus- all but hissed. When the warrior didn't move fast enough for his liking the human stepped into Entrik's personal space. "As far as I know I am still leader of this crew. If you think I am unable to perform this duty then I would suggest you say so."  
  
At this warning crouched in a civil tongue the guardsman backed down, taking the offered pike from the human's fingers. He walked to the door stiffly, his pride warring with his concern for the smaller human. After the last Minbari left the room the doors closed and locked behind us. I watched the human take a step toward me cautiously.  
  
"Not a particularly intelligent move." I told him softly as he walked closer to stand in front of me. With little warning I had my arm wrapped around his neck, with his back pressed against my front holding his arms at his sides with one of my own. I tightened my hold threateningly as I continued to speak, allowing a bit of menace to enter my previously impassive voice. "You are now very much at my mercy." 


	14. A Stalemate

In the Beginning 14/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
A.N: This chapter didn't come out the exact way I wanted it, particularly the memories, but I guess it will do for now, until I rework it after it's completed.  
  
A Stalemate  
  
I could feel the human's quickened pulse underneath my arm where I held his neck. Both of our breathing sounded loud in the quiet of the room and I could tell that he was trying not to move, so as to provoke me further.  
  
"Now I will ask one last time, and I expect an expedient answer, Marcus." I purred in my captive's ear, smirking as I felt him shiver against me. "Why am I being held on your ship, and how did I get captured?"  
  
"You weren't captured." Marcus spoke hoarsely from my hold on his throat. "We were on a recognizance mission for Delenn-"  
  
"Now I know you are lying. I would never take orders from that… zealot!" I sneered disdainfully, harshly turning the smaller human around in my grip so that he now faced me.  
  
"It's true Neroon!" Marcus snarled in my face. "The Entil'zha-"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked sharply. "Delenn isn't Entil'zha. What are you trying to accomplish with this treachery? Do you not think I will do what is necessary to get truthful answers from you?"  
  
"Look, you were injured during a fire fight with the Shadows and got knocked about the head. This has caused you to suffer from memory lapses. You were not captured… we are your allies and the reason you were in medical was to heal you, not experiment on you."   
  
  
  
The human watched me cautious of my reaction. I stared at the human who was blinking at me in all innocence before I tightened my hold on him and pulled me snuggly against me. I couldn't tell anything from his impassive expression so I decided to risk revealing one of my well-kept secrets in order to find out if the Anla'shok was speaking the truth.   
  
I am a very low-level touch telepath, one of the few left on Minbar who is not in the Religious Caste. Unlike most of our telepaths, I need skin on skin contact in order to scan someone's mind, and even then I only get feelings and impressions unless I am looking for something specific.  
  
It was only when I felt the human struggling was I brought out of my thoughts. I guess he was disturbed to be held against me so tightly that he couldn't even give a token protest, let alone hope to launch a defense to what ever I was planning to do to him. The human was trying to trip me by putting pressure on the back of my knee, so I merely stepped between his flailing legs and pulled him more securely against my chest so that his upper body was immobile.  
  
"Calm yourself, Anla'shok. I am merely going to scan you to see in you are being honest with me." I murmured somewhat reassuringly in his ear, all the while cursing my seeming soft spot for this particular human.   
  
If I had found any other human, especially one that had captured me and then proceeded to experiment on me, I would have killed him at the first opportune moment. I now hold the small human at my mercy and I find that I want to believe his outrageous story. I suppose if it is false I will still have plenty of time for vengeance after all. I placed my palm against the side of his neck, just over his pulse point, feeling it jumping under my hand as the human forced himself not to attempt to move away. I gently caressed the vulnerable curve of his neck trying to sooth the fearful beating underneath.  
  
"Be calm. If you are being truthful you have nothing to fear from me." I spoke softly, as I gently entered Marcus' mind.  
  
I have found that entering another's mind without their full consent can be painful for all involved. I've had one such experience during the war, and assumed that this would be no different. I was deeply surprised when I entered therefore, when not only was I not forced away, but somewhat welcomed passed his defenses. As I moved further inside a swirl of thoughts and emotions hit me without warning.  
  
I was nearly knocked out of Marcus' mind from the sheer level of feeling I came upon. I felt concern, fear, worry, love and joy; all directed at me. It seems there was more things the Ranger was hiding from me after all. I reluctantly left the warm cushion of Marcus' feelings and waded further into his memories. Since I did not know precisely where his memories of me where I started sifting gently through them.  
  
[His parents on living with his brother and him on Arisa.]  
  
[Willie left to join the Rangers.]  
  
[Learning to run a mining colony.]  
  
[Bitterness at William for leaving him to run the colony by himself.]  
  
[Meeting Hasina for the first time.]  
  
[Willie's warning about the Shadows, and Marcus' subsequent derision.]  
  
[The destruction of his homeworld.]  
  
[Carry information to Babylon 5.]  
  
[His first look at Susan.]  
  
[When Susan rejected him.]  
  
[Fighting in Downbelow, trying to protect Delenn from… him.]  
  
[Laughing in Medical after the Denn'sha.]  
  
[Seeing himself as he walked with Michael toward Marcus in darkened corridor.]  
  
[The debriefing about the Shadows.]  
  
[Orders about the mission to Centauri Prime.]  
  
[The firefight with the Shadow vessels. Seeing himself hit by the exploding console and Marcus subsequent reaction.]  
  
[Marcus sitting by his side holding his hand while he was unconscious, looking pale and lifeless.]  
  
I gently disengaged myself from Marcus' mind, still in shock from what I learned, but not before I sent a calming wave of happiness towards Marcus. It was like a mental hug, which he returned three fold. I stared at him blinking; a bit disoriented from my mind walk, having found the knowledge I sought. Now I had no idea what I would do with the information I found. 


	15. Where To Go From Here

In the Beginning 15/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Thank you kindly.  
  
Where To Go From Here  
  
I let Marcus go gently as I disengaged the telepathic scan and watched as he slowly opened his disoriented eyes. I didn't realize I was practically patting his head and caressing his cheek until he began looking at me strangely. I noticed that he didn't exactly jump away in disgust however, which seemed a promising sign. I still had him trapped securely in my arms and he didn't seem too inclined to move at that moment, instead he was looking at me cautiously.  
  
"Well.." He began quietly, only to be interrupted when I spoke nearly at the same time as I let his feet rest on the floor and I loosened my hold.  
  
"You were being truthful." I commented softly. "I saw you sitting by my bedside."  
  
"Er… yeah. For a few minutes when I could get away from overseeing the docking of the Centauri." Marcus answered looking embarrassed to have been caught holding my hand. "The healer said that you should get your memories back over the next few weeks, probably in flashed in the beginning."  
  
"Very well, but you are going to have to explain my position on this ship until my memory comes back." I agreed.   
  
"Of course. You don't actually have a position on this ship though." Marcus explained sitting on the couch, gesturing me to follow. "You are more of an observer for the Council of Clans."  
  
"The council hasn't been a viable governing body for over a thousand years. Why would the warrior caste disband from the Grey Council?" I asked in shock.  
  
"They didn't." Marcus answered reluctantly. "Delenn broke the council when it became unbalanced."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You joined as a forth leader in the circle."  
  
"Why would I do that?" I asked angrily. "Did I have that little honor, to disregard our fundamental traditions so?"  
  
"No Neroon. Of course not." Marcus spoke in my defense. "I can only assume you were doing what you thought was right for your people, the same as trying to stop Delenn from becoming Entil'zha."  
  
"Is that what the fight was about in your memories?" I asked hesitantly, seeing how badly I had hurt Marcus in the past.  
  
"Yes. I challenged you to Denn'sha."  
  
"Insanity!" I exclaimed, glaring at the human sitting next to me. "Were you that enthused to die that you would throw your life away?"  
  
"It was the only way I could think of to delay you at the time."  
  
"Hmph." I snorted disdainfully. "I am surprised I did not kill you for your impertinence alone."  
  
"That makes two of us." Marcus mumbled.  
  
"Is that why I took you as my mate?" I asked suddenly, trying to figure out what I obviously saw in the human to spare his life, and a reason for his obvious regard for me, especially when I lay injured. "Because I let you live."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked in shock. "We're not mated, because you let me live or otherwise."  
  
"I did not ask you yet then. I shall have to remedy that when I get my memory back."  
  
"You're out of your bloody mind, Neroon. That shock friend your brains, it did."  
  
"As you say, I suppose." I agreed since I was upsetting Marcus. "We will have to see."  
  
Either I was a complete idiot, or I hadn't yet made my feeling for the annoying human known to him. Perhaps it was time to plight my troth in a proper mann and see which way the wind blows. Something tells me that Marcus is not as opposed to the idea as he would have me think. 


	16. Relocation Effort and A Bit of Flirting

In the Beginning 16/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Thank you for your continued feedback over recent weeks. I am sorry for the lack of regular updates, but I have been trying to catch up on my classes, not to mention real life difficulties. Hopefully things will stay uneventful now and I can get beck into writing steadily. Please continue to review, your support keeps me updating. Thanks again.  
  
Relocation Effort and A Bit of Flirting  
  
Unfortunately, my grand scheme to seduce Marcus was put on hold for two reasons. The first being that everyone was occupied with relocating and healing the fleeing Centauri, as well as helping with the clean up effort on their home world.   
  
A few days had passed eventfully, and the only time I wasn't busy was when I was asleep in the rooms that Marcus insisted were mine. Never mind that I tried to convince him that I wanted to be near him for my own fragile piece of mind. I still don't know why he found that so amusing, but either way he didn't take me seriously.   
  
The second obstacle in my plan was Marcus himself. He worked himself ragged trying to organize his crew once we touched down on Centauri Prime in the middle of the still burning capital. When he wasn't ordering rescue crews about or shepherding the wounded to the medical facilities he was comforting Londo and Vir, as they recognized more and more of their brethren.   
  
When Cartagia was found in the rubble of the underground tunnels of the royal palace it was disturbing to watch the Centauri's reactions, but al last Molari got a hold of himself and became a voice of hope and reason to his people. As more rescue workers from varying races arrived the frantic work slowed some, but Marcus still found time to completely avoid me.  
  
From what I remembered of his memories he never used to deliberately avoid me, nor was he uncomfortable in my presence. In fact the opposite was often true, and he was downright stubborn about not heeding the boundaries of my personal space. So it was that I was growing equally restless and frustrated five days after the attack until I finally cornered the stubborn human in the mess surrounded by his crew. I figured that Marcus would be forced to speak with me if for no other reason then that he didn't want to make a scene in front of his subordinates. I was right.  
  
"Was there a particular reason you have been avoiding me Marcus?" I asked in a soft purr, deliberately crowding him against the nearest serving counter.  
  
"I-I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about Neroon." Marcus blustered unconvincingly. "I have been busy with more important things then stroking your ego."  
  
"True." I responded easily enough. "I would hope you would consent to a more physical stroking as well."  
  
"What?!?" Marcus exclaimed in shock, hastily looking around the mess to make sure we weren't overheard. Thankfully I kept my voice down to a husky whisper.   
  
"I really have no inclination to play games. If this is the human idea of a courtship ritual, then I am sorry but we will now do this in the Minbari way."  
  
"Of all the arrogant-"  
  
Having done a bit of research on human sexuality over the free time I had the last few nights while Marcus was elsewhere, I had come across a description of a human custom called kissing. From what I read, most human seemed to enjoy this practice I decided it would get my point across quite nicely as Marcus continued to lecture me heatedly. He let out a squeak of surprise as I took his still moving mouth with my own, but soon quieted under my passionate, yet unskilled onslaught. Marcus didn't seem to mind my ministrations at all however, once he relaxed into my touch. I pulled away reluctantly when breathing became an issue only to startle badly when I felt a hearty slap on my back.  
  
"'Tis about time you made your move." Londo cheered them on, with a bottle of Centauri Ale to ply him.  
  
I ignored him with effort and concentrated on Marcus' still-stunned face as his eyes fluttered opened.  
  
"Perhaps these human mating rituals have something to recommend them after all." I smirked playfully while moving back for a second kiss. 


	17. Marcus' Reaction

In the Beginning 17/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Marcus' Reaction  
  
Before I could get close enough to kiss him again I was surprised by a stiff punch to my ribs causing me to double over slightly in pain. The mess was now completely silent waiting in shock. I looked up at Marcus and nearly smirked as I recognized the fire in his eyes during battle. How I recognized anything I couldn't say but I was pleased with the strength of his reaction, although it was not what I had initially had in mind. There were obviously some strong feelings behind his actions if he would act in such a way in front of his crew. I waited patiently for him to gain control of himself.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?" He all but snarled in my face as I straightened up.  
  
"I did not think I was doing anything. I was in fact kissing you, quite well I'd assume considering you kissed me back." I answered smugly, some would say arrogantly. "Perhaps I was mistaken however. I am not well versed on human kissing."  
  
"Bloody bastard. 'I am not well-versed on human kissing.' I'll show you kissing you son of a…" Marcus mumbled loud enough so that I could hear him, however intentional that was I am not sure. "I would thank you not to take such liberties with my person again, Neroon."  
  
Marcus looked so morally outraged that I couldn't keep from chuckling uproariously. Who knew my love was such a prude. Well I would have to take care of that, I promised myself firmly.  
  
"I believe I already told you of my intentions, so any liberties I took you agreed to by not discouraging me completely." I reminded him quietly, and quite seriously. "Perhaps you were unaware of the connotations of your actions before. So I will forgive you for the confusion."  
  
"You'll forgive me?" He screamed at me in anger before stalking out of the room glaring at anyone who so much as glanced in his direction. My Marcus is indeed a ferocious opponent.   
  
I followed him silently as he left the room. The crew, who came across him moved quickly out of his way as he passed, followed swiftly by me. I finally caught up to him near the bridge where a team leader who was giving Marcus a progress report on the cleanup in his designated area detained him. The Minbari watched in shock as I grabbed Marcus and physically swung him around so that he was facing me.  
  
"I did not think you the type to run away from when things were not going as you had hoped." I quietly informed the snarling human in my grasp. He stopped trying to pull his arm away to glare at me angrily. "Why are you so angry at me?"  
  
"It couldn't have anything to do with the fact you embarrassed me in front of my men by forcing your unwanted attentions on me?" Marcus sneered.  
  
"I suppose, but there are two problems with that reason." I told Marcus, almost gently.  
  
"They are?" He asked curiously.  
  
"The first is that you embarrassed yourself by your actions in the mess hall, I had nothing to do with it. Secondly, if my attentions were so unwanted then why did you respond so passionately when I kissed you?"  
  
Marcus looked at me in astonishment, opening and closing his mouth at irregular intervals trying to come up with a response. I used my index finger to close his gaping mouth before speaking again.  
  
"Since that is the case, I will ask again why are you so angry at me?"  
  
"You don't even know who the hell I am." Marcus answered after a long moment of silence.  
  
"I remember-"  
  
"Precisely nothing!" Marcus interrupted harshly. "Whatever memories you have are mine to begin with."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I don't know what I am feeling right now." I answered him stubbornly, stepping into his personal space deliberately. "And you can not tell me that I am imagining your own feelings for me."  
  
"You don't know what you bloody feel. You don't even remember who you are!" He screamed at me.   
  
"I know exactly who I am." I told him, although I didn't know what event brought me to the present date.  
  
"You don't know how you feel anymore than I do. Once you get your memories back you may very well decide you were out of your bloody mind." He told me. "So just leave it alone, alright?"  
  
Before I could respond Marcus walked away, this time calmer then he was and entered the bridge, as I looked after him not knowing how to respond. 


	18. Further Complications

In the Beginning 18/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Further Complications  
  
It was two days after the infamous blowup in the mess, as I'd come to call it, when Sheridan ordered us to return to Babylon 5, just as a few more Alliance ships arrived on Centauri Prime. Londo and Vir chose to stay with their people and soon enough we were on our way back to the station where two angry commanders awaited Marcus.   
  
Since our conversation in the hall, most of the crew had been doing their best to stay out of Marcus' way. While he did not seem overtly angry, nor was he taking out his frustration on others, the few Minbari who watched him in the gym over the past two days told others of his stringent regiment. He worked with his pike nonstop for hours after his shift on the bridge was over, not speaking to anyone unless approached first.   
  
Each time I tried to speak to him, and answer his concerns he would glare angrily and stalk away. If it had only been anger I saw I would have forced another confrontation, hell I would have broken into his quarters if I needed to. Unfortunately as I was studying him I noticed the fragility behind the blazing anger of his eyes. It was this almost pleading quality that stayed me when I would have taken further action. I decided to simply wait for my memories to return, and in the mean time, hopefully convince Marcus of the validity of my feelings.  
  
We arrived through the jump gate at 0900 hours a week and a half after we had first left to find Lennier waiting for us upon our arrival.  
  
"Delenn wishes to speak to you Marcus."  
  
"Thank you, Lennier." Marcus bowed slightly and followed the young Minbari out without a word, although he did glance at me as he passed by. I was worried when I considered that a positive sign, considering the stubbornness of my human.  
  
While Marcus was otherwise occupied with Delenn I brought up a spec of the station from the Zocolo, having no idea where my quarters were located. On my way to green sector I passed Med Deck and decided I might as well see what the healers on this station had to say about my amnesia. I do not know what I expected precisely but I did not expect that a dark-skinned human would glare at me as soon as I entered, and would address me with a familiarity bordering on belligerence. [What type of man had I become in the intervening years if I would stand for such disrespect?]  
  
"What do you want Neroon?" The doctor asked me, barely looking up from his computer. "I am rather busy at the moment."  
  
"This is a medical bay is it not?" I asked imperiously, glaring at the rude man harshly. "I am in need of medical care."  
  
"Very well. What can I do for you Neroon?"  
  
"I would suggest you address me with the proper respect accorded me with my title, human." I spoke darkly, glaring at the human who surprisingly refused to be intimidated. "And then you can introduce yourself properly doctor."  
  
"You know damned well who I am Neroon, now cut the attitude and tell me what is wrong with you."  
  
"I have amnesia doctor."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked in surprise, suddenly all business as he led me to an unoccupied bed, forgetting in his haste to introduce himself, which I let slide momentarily.  
  
"Quite. I do believe it would be difficult to forget you otherwise, Doctor."  
  
I ignored his grumbling as he covered my skull and upper chest with a scanner. I lay quietly awaiting the results. 


	19. Answers and Consequences

In the Beginning 19/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Answers and Consequences  
  
Doctor Franklin sat at his desk looking at me quietly as I put my uniform back on. The way he was staring unnerved me a bit as I walked over to him and sat down, although no one would be able to tell from the way I was acting.  
  
"Neroon, I um don't know what to say. First of all I am sorry for how I acted earlier." Doctor Franklin began speaking, watching me almost hesitantly, as if I'd break at a moments notice. The reaction was amusing considering the open hostility Franklin addressed me with earlier.   
  
"It is quite alright Doctor. Now what have you found out about my amnesia?" I asked hoping to get the good doctor back on track. If left to his own devices I worried that he'd still be apologizing well into the next week.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry." Franklin told me. I could barely keep in a snort of amusement. "Now the good news is the memory loss is not permanent. I read the information the Minbari kept on your condition and there is an Earth-based medicine that will inhibit the left side of your brain to cause chemical reactions. In short these reactions should help you regain your memories, usually through dreaming as you sleep. The bad news is that it will only work a piece at a time and will be a drawn out process. It could take up to six months for you to regain your full memories back again, but they will come back."  
  
"What exactly is this medicine? We have nothing comparable on Minbar."  
  
"Asperanc 5. It was found in Scotland and is used specifically in cases such as yours. Thankfully it will work with your alien physiology, because it has had a few adverse reactions with other species in the past."  
  
"Thank you doctor." I said sincerely. "How often will I need to take the Asperanc?"  
  
"I will give you an injection once a month until you are well again. If you'll come in tomorrow at 1300 hours I will have it ready."  
  
"Very well Doctor. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
I left the Medlab with a bounce in my step feeling optimistic for the future. It was only as I made my way to my quarters that I remembered the meeting Marcus had with Delenn, and thought to be concerned. On the way there I got directions to Marcus' quarters a deck down and made my way there. As I rang for entrance I was worried about Marcus' state of mind, as well as what his superiors told him. I knew he directly disobeyed orders, but in doing so saved countless lives.  
  
He answered the door in a towel, his hair still wet from the shower. He was in the process of drying it when I entered his rooms. He looked up and just froze when he saw it was me.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked regaining his composure slightly, although he began blushing a fiery red in embarrassment.  
  
"How did Delenn take it?" I asked getting right to the point.  
  
"Sheridan and Delenn were not thrilled with me. I have been given a deep space mission for the foreseeable future."  
  
"You did what needed to be done. You should not be punished for making a judgment call in the face of such devastation." I told him supportively. He looked at me in shock, surprised to see his thoughts so closely mirrored by me, except only spoken aloud.   
  
"Perhaps." he agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "But the mission itself is an important one none the less. I would be honored to lead it even without being ordered."  
  
"What is it precisely?" I asked curiously.  
  
"They want me to find the 'Old Ones' and convince them to join the fight against the Shadows. We have coordinated for some of their locations, but no ship has ever returned from their space before."  
  
"A worthy endeavor." I agreed. "I will accompany you."  
  
"You weren't invited." He told me grumpily.  
  
"I was not asking."   
  
"Delenn will not-"  
  
"Want to anger me needlessly. Besides which I do not care for Delenn's approval. I am not going to let you go into a potentially dangerous situation with things still unsettled between us." 


	20. The Ingata

In the Beginning 20/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
The Ingata  
  
Delenn was less than pleased when I not only told her that I was accompanying Marcus on his deep-space mission, but that we would be aboard the Ingata. Needless to say the ensuing conversation was… colorful if nothing else. I am continually surprised by the utter scope of Delenn's vocabulary, considering that she is a religious leader of our people. I read through every vid I could get my hands on over the intervening years to get myself up to date with current events, as well as going through my personal effects.  
  
"What precisely can you hope to accomplish in deep space when you are supposed to observe the daily grind of the Alliance?"  
  
"Finding the First Ones is a strategic move for the coming war. It would behoove the Warrior Caste to be a part of it."  
  
"Better late then never, I suppose." She answered sarcastically.  
  
"Perhaps if you discussed your plans with the other clans instead of merely working around us, then we would have been more apt to take action. Instead you keep your secrets and just expect the rest of the universe to fall merrily in line."  
  
"In case you have conveniently forgotten the past." She interrupted me as I winced slightly since I made sure Delenn remained unaware of my predicament. "You tried to kill me not too long ago. Forgive me if I am not eager to discuss my decisions with you."  
  
"I acted as I saw fit to keep the Minbari people safe, as you did. We both want our people to prosper, let us work together to rid everyone from the Shadow menace. I am sure we will find reason to argue after the threat has passed, so let us save much-needed time now."  
  
With that parting statement I turned to leave her quarters calmly, inwardly smirking at getting the best of the usually unflappable Delenn.  
  
"We are not finished here."  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
I had a skip in my step as I made my way back to my quarters. Just as I turned the nearest corner I bumped in to bump into Marcus, who seemed equally immersed in thought.  
  
"You spoke to Delenn I assume?" He asked with a small smirk as he noticed my pleased expression.  
  
"Yes, and she has agreed with my suggestion. I have already signaled the Ingata to be ready to leave in three hours."  
  
"Very presumptuous of you."  
  
"I was confident of my persuasive abilities." I answered arrogantly placing a leading hand on his back as I turned around. "Where were you headed?"  
  
Marcus stiffened a bit at first, glancing at me almost shyly, before he began to walk with me beside him.  
  
"To my quarters."  
  
"I will accompany you. Most of my belongings are already aboard my ship, so I shall help you with your bags."  
  
"That's not necessary."   
  
"I insist." I told him softly, pulling him closer to me as we walked, tightening my arm around his waist. I ignored Marcus as he mumbled under his breath and walked just a bit quicker. Must have been my well-hidden charm. 


	21. Packing and Flirting

In the Beginning 21/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Packing and Flirting  
  
We walked the rest of the way in easy silence, as Marcus grew relaxed being close to me. My arm was still around his back and he seemed comfortable with that. We entered his quarters a few moments later and I looked around in surprise.  
  
"This is… sparse." I commented softly, watching as he moved about the room. "And white."  
  
"Er…thanks." He responded/questioned. "It's home."  
  
He seemed embarrassed by my regard, but determined to ignore me. I sat down on his bed as he walked by.  
  
"Is it?" I asked disbelievingly.   
  
The room was so bland that I was surprised that anyone lived in them, let alone the fiery Ranger in front of me. If I had to picture Marcus anywhere I would assume he would live in a room similar to mine; a certain simplicity, while still masculine and with a bit of color. Marcus always struck me as a stubborn human with a dark sense of humor. These quarters could have easily belonged to any random member of the religious caste, not a Human Ranger with an English accent, who was by far the most stubborn Warrior I had ever met.  
  
"I know it's not much, but it was the only thing available. It serves my purposes well enough though." Marcus assured me as he pulled out a large black bag, leaving it opened on his bed beside me.  
  
"You should be valued better then this." I asserted strongly, reaching out for his hand on his next pass, pulling him down beside me.  
  
"I am valued." He told me angrily.  
  
"So valued that you save the Entil'zha's life and they-"  
  
"You'd know about that wouldn't you?" He interrupted.  
  
"And they still keep you in a room that barely has any furniture, is exceedingly small, and has absolutely nothing to recommend it except that it's sole occupant is you." I told him as I spoke over his protests. I smiled gently as he ducked his head blushing. Marcus looked around his little room with seemingly new eyes, seeing what I was and failed to disagree a second time. "I would expect Delenn to live here not you. It is a good thing that you are leaving here in three hours. I am sure you will be more comfortable aboard the Ingata. Let me help you pack."  
  
"I can do it myself, Neroon."  
  
"I will help you." I answered stubbornly, walking to his closet. Half his closet was full of various Anla'shok uniforms, as well as black and tan cloaks. I pulled a couple outfits and then began going through his drawers as he walked into the bathroom to get his personal supplies. His eyes widened comically when he saw me fingering his black silk boxers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Marcus practically squealed in embarrassment.  
  
"I figured I would help you get a head start by putting your clothes in the bag." I rubbed the silk against my cheek innocently, my eyes twinkling as he grabbed them from my hands.  
  
"Give me those."  
  
Marcus stuffed them in the bottom of his bag quickly, glaring at me as he did so.  
  
"I would not mind seeing you wearing them in future." I told him matter-of-factly ignoring Marcus as I went back to folding his shirts.  
  
"Ahem." Marcus cleared his throat angrily, which I ignored. When I continued to ignore him even as he stood directly behind me. "Turn the bloody hell around, and look at me!"  
  
I turned fast and caught him by surprise so that he had no chance to step away. We stood chest to chest as I pulled him against me. He spluttered angrily before finally finding his voice.  
  
"I have already told you not to-"  
  
"Doctor Franklin has given me medication in order to fasten my memory gain. He is confident that I will regain most of my memories over the next few weeks, and recover fully in a few months time. If you wish to wait to discuss this until then, I will accept that, but you now have no excuses left."  
  
Not wanting to get another lecture, nor an outright dismissal, I did the only thing guaranteed to keep him quiet. I kissed him. 


	22. The Tournament

In the Beginning 22/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
A Tournament  
  
Almost immediately after I began to take the medication Doctor Franklin prescribed, I began seeing small flashes of memory mostly at night. The Ingata had been on course for our first coordinates for well on four days now, this being our third consecutive jump. We were getting closer to uncharted territory with each jump we made, and the crew was getting tense with restlessness.   
  
Under the best of circumstances our warriors have never been what would be called patient. They did their jobs well, but there was a definite tension in the air. Marcus commented on this at dinner of the fourth night on the Ingata. Thankfully, I had been able to add to our level of interaction each day, since our impromptu kissing in his quarters, without Marcus becoming overly skittish. We began dining in the mess that first evening, but quickly became aware of the crew's curious regard, leaving shortly thereafter. Subsequent nights found Marcus ensconced in my quarters well into the night as we talked of all manner of things.  
  
"The crew is growing restless." Marcus commented after dinner that night, as we reclined comfortably on a pair of floor cushions. This particular meal we were drinking tea at Marcus' behest. I found the taste bitter, but pleasant all the same.  
  
"Any specific difficulties?" I asked sternly, frowning slightly at the thought of my men behaving poorly. "If my crew are unable to carry out their function aboard this ship they will be removed from duty immediately."  
  
"It's just a bit of boredom from the inactivity. There's no cause to worry too much."  
  
"The Warrior Caste is not the most patient of Minbari." I commented innocently. "We are men of action."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"That mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day."  
  
Marcus smirked at me, trying to ignore the heat with which I interjected that statement.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last I'd imagine."  
  
"Quite… So what would you suggest we do to rejuvenate the crew's attention? It will be at least two weeks more until we reach our first destination."  
  
"We could have a Denn'bok tournament." He suggested. "It will keep the warriors in shape if nothing else."  
  
"Perhaps, but although the Anla'shok are well trained, many would not test well against the superior strength of the Star Riders. We are after all the best fighters on al of Minbar." I told him without ego, watching his reaction carefully.  
  
"There are a few who could hold their own." He told me. I was hoping he included himself in that number.  
  
"Very well then. I will arrange it."  
  
"Good, I've been about to scream bloody murder. I forgot how much I loathe long periods of inactivity."  
  
We sat quietly for a few long minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. I watched Marcus from over the lisp of my teacup until he noticed my regard. He blushed looking away quickly before looking back and returning my penetrating stare with one of his own.  
  
"I remembered the first time I laid eyes on you." I spoke softly, brushing a bit of hair from his eyes, appreciative when he leaned into my touch.  
  
"Quite the impression, huh?" Marcus asked sarcastically.  
  
"You were as magnificent three years ago as you are now."  
  
"Three years?"  
  
"I saw you at Tuzenor during your Anla'shok training."  
  
"I don't remember meeting you before Denn'sha."  
  
"We did not meet. I stumbled upon you sparring with Master Durhan."  
  
"I was probably knocked on my arse." Marcus mumbled, looking at me expectantly.  
  
"A very firm ass it is too." I told him casually, laughing uproariously as he sputtered causing tea to spew on the both of us.   
  
Marcus looked at me wide-eyed before making a hasty retreat, practically running for the door, as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. If he always reacted so humorously when I made unexpected comments, I vowed to surprise him as often as possible. After all a love-struck warrior continually spurned must find amusement where he can. 


	23. Unexpected Praise

In the Beginning 23/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Unexpected Praise  
  
I set up the tournament for the next day in our journey. It would most likely go on for a few days, depending on the skill and number of participants. I was prepared to simply watch the event, since I did not think many of my men would want to fight against me, when Marcus guilted me into it.  
  
"Considering I am participating, and my men probably feel the same way, it's only fair that you do too." Marcus told me glaring when I remained stubbornly silent. "Besides it will show the Anla'shok just what you're capable of, just in case there is any question."  
  
"Very well. I suppose a light spar will do me a bit of good."  
  
"Arrogant prat." Marcus laughed good-naturedly, chucking me on the back of my head.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you are going to be straining yourself constantly with your own men?" I questioned incredulously.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." He told me sounding genuinely unsure. If it weren't for the mischievous glint to his eyes I would have believed him.  
  
"You could easily defeat all of the Anla'shok and a good number of the Star Riders if you put your mind to it."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"False modesty doesn't become you." I snorted thoroughly amused.  
  
"I can't beat everyone Neroon." Marcus spoke seriously for a moment, staring at me pensively. "You wiped the floor with me, if you'll remember."  
  
"Not really. I have fought Minbari who were Pike Master's and were more easily defeated. You held your own, and had I been a human with the same skills, we would be equals. Your skill isn't in question, but when you pit it against my superior strength and endurance you are a bit outmatched."  
  
"As a warrior I should be able to get around things like that."  
  
"Stop this nonsense. There is no shame in getting beat by a superior opponent and you know it. These things happen when we fight as often as we both do. You are a credit to the Anla'shok, Marcus Cole."  
  
"High praise." Marcus commented with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed." I agreed imperiously. "After all I would not have a weak unskilled warrior as my mate."  
  
I left him staring in shock as I walked away, completely at a loss for words. I did not see Marcus up close for the rest of the morning, but when I caught a glance of him across the room I noticed he looked thoughtful.   
  
A few hours later with a crew manning the bridge, warriors gathered for the beginning of the tournament. The crew that was indisposed today would compete tomorrow morning during the shift change, that way every warrior who wanted to could compete. I divided my men into skill level efficiently, as Marcus did the same with the Anla'shok. As we finished, before us stood four groups of differing skills waiting impatiently to test their merit on their opponents.  
  
"Let us begin." 


	24. Competitive Spirit

In the Beginning 24/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Not a lot of Marcus-Neroon action, but I just love writing a good fight scene.  
  
Competitive Spirit  
  
The tournament began with a strong fight between Orso, an Irish Ranger a few years older than Marcus, and A'lann one of my finest Warriors. These two were obviously on of the more advanced pike fighters in our crews, as became evident as the fight progressed.   
  
They were fairly evenly matched in skill and the other Minbari were surprised at the level of skill the Ranger possessed, while the Rangers were watching nervously. A'lann just kept coming, seemingly impervious to Orso's continued attacks until he caught the Irishman by surprise when he copied on of his own moves, a sweep with his pike.   
  
Since Minbari balance with their whole bodies and our legs are strong, those types of moves are inefficient when fighting amongst our own. Borrowing it from Orso however, and it worked beautifully, both in execution and surprise factor.   
  
Before Orso could regain his feet, his pike was knocked from his hand and A'lann was standing over his ready to attack. The gathered crewman watched in charged silence as the two warriors stared at each other, both looking particularly fierce. The tension rose so that it felt as if energy crackled about the room. Finally A'lann collapsed his pike and reached down a hand to help the Ranger to his feet.  
  
"Well fought, Anla'shok." He told his opponent once his feet were underneath him again. Orso nodded in acknowledgement and smirked at the taller Minbari.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself, laddie."  
  
A'lann looked confused at the moniker, but seemed to shrug it off as another strange human mannerism and walked side by side with Orso to the edge of the mats.  
  
The first bout set the mood for the beginning of the tournament, both competitive but friendly. After the Rangers saw how well the Minbari fought, they became a bit cautious of looking foolish, so for the next few bouts they held back a bit. Either way the Star Riders were consistently beating the Anla'shok after a well-fought spar, although it was obvious to all that the Star Riders were not trying to the best of their abilities. As the sixth human was defeated they began to grumble a bit, unsettled by their easy defeats at our hands.   
  
I was about to call Marcus forward against one of my best-trained warriors, confident in his abilities, when Marcus suddenly called a man named Jason Brasken forward from the expert group. I looked at Marcus questioningly, but I received a wink for my confusion.   
  
I was even more surprised when he called Vatir, who just so happened to be present incase any serious injuries occurred. He looked at me in surprise and I merely shrugged, nodding slightly to give him permission. Vatir was one of the best-kept secrets of the Star Riders.   
  
While most simply saw him as my healer, a few well versed in history found records of his exemplary record of service as my Second. For a good many years he was my right hand and with the both of us side by side we were near unbeatable. Although he is now my Chief Healer, during battles off the Ingata he is still my main ally.   
  
Many are unaware of his skills in combat because he chooses to present the front of a pacifist healer; Vatir is one of the most deadly opponents you would ever hope to meet. I wasn't sure if Marcus expected this Brasken to fight the healer or the decorated fighter, but either way I was looking forward to it.  
  
They bowed impassively, and began circling the other. Brasken attacked first and didn't let up as Vatir blocked. From there metal clashed loudly as their attacks quickened so that they were barely begun before the other countered in lightning quick speed. Brasken used moves that were strangely familiar yet were innovative for the Mastery of Pike wielding as well. I looked over at Marcus who was looking like a proud papa, and I assumed that he trained Jason in the denn'bok. After close to a half an hour Vatir happened to get a lucky hit in with his whole upper body strength behind it and Brasken was knocked clear out of the ring to the shock of everyone. 


	25. A Proper Fight

In the Beginning 25/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Not a lot of Marcus-Neroon action, but I just love writing a good fight scene.  
  
A Proper Fight  
  
The room stayed silent as Brasken was downed, looking a bit battered about the edges. By this point the Anla'shok were not in the best frame of mind, although none could discount the ferocity of the fight they had just witnesses. I can only assume that Jason was widely regarded as one of the best fighters among them, for the shock that rippled throughout the room was widespread indeed.   
  
Marcus was smirking at a few of the less experienced Minbari who were looking at Jason in disbelief, never having seen a proper fight between a vastly skilled human and Minbari pairing before. Most, like I myself used to be, thought very little of humans due to remnants of feelings during the Earth-Minbari War. Although our people as a group have been striving to move beyond our prejudices, the vast majority still underestimated humans, and therefore Anla'shok as well.  
  
"Not one of us has beaten them. That's bollocks! They must be cheating." One of the human's growled angrily, causing my fellow Star Riders to advance on him menacingly. They do not take well to others impugning their honor, especially during combat.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up, Ratheford and sit down!" Marcus snarled, getting in the young Ranger's face. He and a few others quickly backed down after seeing the anger in Marcus' face. "Don't ever embarrass me like that again."  
  
Marcus waited as all of his Rangers nodded looking ashamed, and then bowed slightly to the Minbari present.  
  
"I apologize for my crew's attitude." He told them with sincerity, before breaking out into a self-deprecating grin. "You must admit it would rankle to continually loose as often as we seem to though."  
  
He got a few smirks and a slight smile from one or two warriors.  
  
"It's back to training for these guys once this mission is finished." He mumbled softly looking disgruntled. "Oh well there's nothing for it I guess."  
  
Marcus strode to the end of the practice mats and took of his cloak and outerwear, leaving only black slacks and a tight undershirt. He efficient tied his hair back into a sloppy ponytail and extended his pike. He then stepped onto the mats, facing the room looking deadly earnest.  
  
"Any suggestions?" He asked me in an aside, studying my men carefully. I knew for a fact the only person of superior skills onboard was myself, so I nodded to Vatir who was standing to my right. "Now that's not fair. He already fought once today."  
  
"Vatir?" I asked; smirking as I realized my CMO barely even worked up a sweat. He was still holding back quite a bit, so I was looking forward to seeing how my Marcus would fare against him. Vatir agreed silently, bowing slightly, before taking to the mats as well.  
  
They slowly circled each other, their denn'bok twisting in the opposite directions, as they studied their opponent's movements. It was Vatir who attacked first this time, as Marcus seemed to be under no impatience to begin. Their pikes smashed together with crushing force as they each twisted, trying to disarm the other as quickly as possible.   
  
I watched them carefully, noticing a few new moves that Marcus had added to his already extensive repertoire over the last few months. He knocked Vatir a few feet back with an overhead chop, followed by an uppercut, sending the Minbari reeling. Before Marcus could follow up on hid advantage however, Vatir rolled away from Marcus' pike. They were attacking again, this time not pausing to plan, simply defending and retreating in concert with their opponent's attack.   
  
Vatir managed to get a hard short strike to Marcus' ribs causing him to gasp out in pain before blocking the next blow. They continued in this manner without stopping for over a half an hour. Eventually their strikes and counterattacks began to blur together, so immediate was the response.   
  
Vatir was breathing heavily, and he had a bloody cut on his face, which disturbed his sight. Marcus was favoring his left side and limping slightly from a particularly vicious leg sweep earlier on in the competition. Just as it seemed as if the two warriors would continue the fight indefinitely, Marcus attacked Vatir with a wide variety of earthen martial arts in concert with his pike. This was so unexpected that Vatir was unprepared to parry and ended up caught underneath the human with his denn'bok held at his throat.  
  
"Do you yield?" Marcus asked breathlessly, staring into Vatir's face.  
  
"I yield, Anla'shok." He answered softly, watching Marcus thoughtfully as he stood up, removing his pike from it's attack position.  
  
"Well done, Marcus." I praised as the rest of the room cheered heartily for the impressive display of skill of both men. "It seems I have quite a challenge ahead of me tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Marcus asked questioningly.  
  
"As leader of the Star Riders I have the option of choosing my opponent. Only the most capable warrior will do. You have just beaten an elite warrior of the clan, second only to myself. That make's you worthy of facing me in combat."  
  
"Worthy am I?" Marcus asked sarcastically. "How utterly astonishing. I shall look forward to tomorrow then."  
  
"And I as well." I told him quietly, bowing slightly in respect, before leaving the room humming with anticipation. 


	26. Sparring or Courtship?

In the Beginning 26/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Sparring or Courtship?  
  
That night passed slowly as I tossed and turned. I was slightly nervous although I wouldn't admit it to anyone else. I knew perfectly well what Marcus was capable of, and I had the sneaking suspicion that he had been holding back slightly in Down Below. It was a good thing that I was as well since I did not need to use my considerable skills to beat him.   
  
I have thought over the Denn'sha for the weeks since I entered Marcus' mind and watched our fight from his point of view, and he seemed more resigned than anything else. The Marcus that I was coming to know well was never resigned; even when I was holding his very life in my hands he met it with equanimity, so his reaction was a bit suspect. Either way the match today promised to be quite a battle, I just wonder if Marcus has considered my proposal at all. He did look pensive the last two days, but who knows what he was actually thinking of. Perhaps this morning I will be able to test the waters so to speak.  
  
After I allocated the running of the ship to my subordinates and went through all the messages from various members of the council, I made my way to the training area, which was already nearly full of waiting crewmembers. It seemed the gossip on the Ingata spread quickly for many more warriors were present this morning then were yesterday.  
  
Just as I stepped to Vatir's side Marcus entered the room. My Marcus is extremely dramatic when he so chooses. He strode through the gathered warriors without so much as a by your leave, ignoring the grumbles as he passed. His cloak flew about him, emphasizing his ornate Anla'shok uniform. He was wearing the breaches as well as the vest and long brown cloak. His hair was tied with a matching strip. It was a good thing I was wearing the customary Star Rider adornments, otherwise I would have felt underdressed.   
  
"Shall we?" Marcus asked me, nodding toward the mats in the center of the room.  
  
I did not answer verbally, merely moved toward Marcus and extended my pike, throwing my cloak over my right shoulder. Marcus followed suit and soon the clash of our pikes sounded throughout the hall as the others held their breath.  
  
"Where's the courting, then?" Marcus asked suddenly as he blocked an overhead chop expertly.  
  
"What?" I asked, thoroughly distracted as Marcus went on the offensive. I blocked a flurry of blows one after another.  
  
"Well, you want to bloody mate, where's the romance?" Marcus asked matter-of-factly, gasping when I knocked his feet from under him. "I'm not easy you know."  
  
"So you want romance?" I asked in disbelief. "What do you call this?"  
  
"A big bloody fight, which neither of us are trying at." Marcus answered with a smirk.   
  
"You are the one who wanted romance." I reminded him as I once again drew out our spar, ignoring our audience. I knocked his pike aside so that I was holding Marcus tight against me as he struggled. I kissed him without warning and soon he melted against me letting his arms go slack. My tongue caressed his and he snagged a large handful of my cloak tightly, pulling me harshly against him. Before I could respond to his blatant rubbing and purring against me, I felt a sharp pull at the back of his neck.  
  
I was thrown roughly to the floor, just as Marcus flipped over and grabbed his discarded pike. He jumped up at the same time as I regained my feet. We circled each other slowly, I sneered at him while he looked unconcerned.  
  
"If this is your definition of courtship, it needs a bit of work."  
  
"We are warriors, Marcus." I told him softly. "If you wanted long drawn out rituals and presents you should look to the religious caste."  
  
"I would settle for an honest fight where we both fought our hardest."  
  
"No presents?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"No presents."  
  
"No flowers?"  
  
"I bloody hope not."  
  
"Very well, Marcus." I told him graciously, as I attacked without warning. He barely held me off as he snapped his pike straight for my head. Had it connected I could have died. It seemed Marcus was no longer holding back. A joyous smile crossed my face, which seemed to make the gathered crew worried. Marcus however matched me smile for smile, as he blocked an uppercut to his jaw. "One thing further… I know you are not easy. Neither am I." 


	27. The Interruption

In the Beginning 27/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
The Interruption  
  
From then on, we ignored the gathered crew and fought single-mindedly. I had not had so much fun in years truth be told. Of course I would have enjoyed a nice shared bath a bit more, but I was content with my progress thus far.   
  
The bath was only a matter of time as far as I was concerned. I could barely wait until I regained my full memories and the war with the Shadows was over. I seemed to be on the right track with Marcus, and if I only had a little time alone with him, I was sure I could speed things along.   
  
A challenging fight always gets my blood roaring, and in this case I could barely keep my hands to myself as I watched Marcus. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily with exertion. His chest rose and fell mightily and sweat liberally coated his chest. I felt my breath quicken as I became increasingly harder the longer I watched his compact movements. It got to the point that I was moving a bit awkwardly.   
  
We fought long and hard, as our crew watched in shock. The fighting more like an erotic mating dance, which it was, than any type of sparring. We twisted against each other and moved in tangent only to attack abruptly.   
  
I watched the bunching of his muscles work as he blocked a backhand sweep, overstepping slightly. I took advantage of his misstep however, and took him down ruthlessly, throwing my full weight on top of him. The breath flew from his lungs on impact with the mats and he lay dazed beneath me.  
  
I placed a restraining arm against my beloved's throat, watching through heavy lidded eyes as he finally focused on me. Marcus swallowed harshly, his Adam's apple rubbing against my wrist in a pleasurable manner.   
  
He tried to buck me off of him impatiently, but I merely tightened my hold on his throat and sat more heavily on him. I was now leaning heavily on Marcus from throat to ankles, my body heating the longer he struggled beneath me.  
  
It was only after he became aware of my growing excitement as he continued to brush against me that he froze. He tried to move away but with my body trapping him to the floor there was nowhere for him to go. With every gasping breath he took our sweat-slicked skin brushed and he moved slightly closer to me, until we were tightly twined together, staring at each other lustfully. It was only after Vatir cleared his throat discreetly that I became aware of my surroundings once again.  
  
"Yield." I ordered, as I lessened my hold on Marcus' neck slightly.   
  
I wasn't only speaking of our match. I could see as his gaze softened that he was aware of this as well. He opened his mouth to answer me, licking his dry lips as he did so, causing my to moan softly as I watched enraptured. Before he could answer me however, the claxon sounded and an emergency warning filled the room.   
  
We both got to our feet at once as Vatir and Brasken both handed us our discarded uniforms and weapons. We exited the training room at a dead run and entered the bridge not three minutes later. We both stopped in shock as we saw what was on the view screen. I had never seen any of the Old Ones but on Minbar there are many tales of the Builders. These ships were organic and constantly moving. They were responsibly for the building of our Capital, or so the story told by Valen himself insisted. In the Hall of Records pictures of the Builders are kept preserved, and it was only since I saw these drawings that I recognized these ships for what they were.   
  
"Builders." Vatir spoke reverently, obviously aware of the legend as well.  
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow in question, unfamiliar with the term.  
  
"It seems that we don't have to go looking for the Old Ones, Marcus. They are coming to us."  
  
We all watched in silent awe as ship after ship arrived. Many types, not all Builders, arrived. Although all were magnificent, my gaze stayed on the fluctuating ships in front of me.  
  
"Makes you feel a bit insignificant doesn't it?" Marcus whispered in awe. I could only nod in agreement, my gaze frozen on the sight before me. 


	28. Unexpected Happenings

In the Beginning 28/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Unexpected Happenings  
  
Before we could do much more then gape at the First Ones, Marcus and I were transported somehow onto one of their ships. I can just imagine the effect of our abduction had one our crew, but at the moment that was the least of our worries. When we once again materialized we found ourselves on the deck of one of the closest Builder ships. We seemed to be alone, so I took the time to look around. What I saw amazed me.   
  
Now the Minbari are very advanced technologically speaking in comparison to the other species that inhabit space. For the most part I take that for granted, but as I saw the Builder's ship I could do so no longer. Their architecture alone was art in its finest example.   
  
There were wide arks all about the rectangular-shaped bridge. In each ark was a view of one side of the fleet, as well as our ship. Every few seconds the scene would ripple and change. The floor was made from an unknown polymer, completely black and weightless. As we walked it felt as if we were truly walking in space amongst the stars. I could find no weapons station, nor navigational display, so I had to wonder how their impressive ship worked.  
  
"We are a largely telepathic people." An old man walked into the light suddenly at the center of the room, startling us both rather badly. "In fact we have not spoken aloud in countless centuries."  
  
It was nearly painful to look upon the elderly man, for he was wearing the brightest white robe I have ever looked upon, and a light similar to power to the starfire surrounded him. He reminded me of a techno-mage I had come upon in my travels many years ago. They both had a sense of peace about them.  
  
The Builder, for that's who I assume was addressing us, bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. I startled and my eyes opened wider when I realized that this being could easily read my thoughts.  
  
"You have a small portion of telepathic ability yourself." He told me quietly. "You would do well to use it in the coming battle. It may just save your life, and the life of your mate."  
  
He finally acknowledged Marcus, who had stood at my side quietly as the Builder was speaking.  
  
"You think that perhaps… Neroon… deserves better, and that because you are chaste he will not be satisfied with your coupling. You know that you love the Minbari, but expect to be rejected, or for him to be killed and do not wish to risk your heart again."  
  
My Marcus looked about as embarrassed as I had ever seen him. Although most of what the telepath said was common sense, to hear it spoken about so plainly caused me distress. Without regard for out host I traversed the distance between us, both physically and metaphorically. I solemnly placed my denn'dok at his feet then stood in front of him.  
  
"We are warriors Marcus Cole. As such I cannot promise you that I will not die, but neither could you. I will give you my vow however, that as long as I live I will spend at your side. I will be your sword against our enemies, a shield against attack, a lover to confide in, and a friend to relax with. This is my pledge. How say you Anla'shoc Marcus Cole?"  
  
Marcus watched my emotional display with equanimity, but once I ended he seemed a bit lost. I believed he kneeled down to retrieve my denn'bok, causing a tightening in my chest and a sense of foreboding. Instead he stepped over it and placed his own denn'bok at my feet.  
  
"I will bloody well try not to get myself killed, and I expect you to do the same." Marcus began fiercely, as I am sure I smiled goofily at him. "I will be your sword against our enemies, a shield against attack, a lover to confide in, and a friend to relax with. I head your pledge and give you my own. For this life and all others, I give myself body and soul to you."  
  
"For this life and all others." I agreed as the Builder looked on expressionlessly. For the moment I ignored our audience and took Marcus joyfully in my arms. Although when I came aboard this ship I wasn't expecting to bond so completely to Marcus, I was never the less thrilled with the outcome. Just as soon as he stopped kissing me, I would begin discussion the Shadows with the Builders. Any second now… 


	29. Convincing the Builders

In the Beginning 29/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (possibly R in later chapters) for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.   
  
Convincing the Builders  
  
Once the both or us realized where exactly we were, we let go of each other hastily, although the ancient one did not seem to mind. In fact he looked completely unaware of the snogfest that took place less than five feet from where he stood.  
  
"Ahem… Yes, sorry about that." I told him attempting to straighten my uniform and maintain my dignity with Marcus blushing furiously next to me. "On to the reason we were searching for you."  
  
"I am quite aware of the circumstances surrounding your visit. The only reason you were able to find us was because we wished to dissuade you from sending further convoys to speak to us."  
  
"But the Shadows-"  
  
"Are no longer our problem." The Builder interrupted firmly. "We, the First Ones, made a conscience decision to yield the field to the younger races many years ago. We are not to change our minds now. The reasons are still valid. If that is all?"  
  
"If the Shadows succeed in destroying us, then what is the point of your policy of noninterference? We'll all be eradicated." Marcus told him sharply, exhibiting none of the reverence I would have in his place.  
  
"Our battles are done. This is the concern of the younger races- to fail or succeed- it is up to you."  
  
"If we fail, do you honestly believe the Shadows won't be after you next?" Marcus asked angrily. "You were the cause of their first defeat over a thousand years ago. I have seen how they work against their enemies. My whole world was eradicated. I was the sole survivor. I can only imagine the lengths they will go to destroy those who beat them back before. Do you honestly believe they will respect your refusal to engage? Wouldn't it be better to join us now, and then after the Shadows are once again defeated you can enjoy the peace for another millennium?"  
  
The Builder stared at Marcus after he finished his impassioned plea, as if he could see into his head with a glance. Actually he probably could have and did for all we knew, but he remained silent for long moments that stretched an eternity. I tried to read his expression, but he looked serene and I could tell nothing else.  
  
"We will drop you back off on the Ingata and will discuss your situation. I will have an answer for you soon."  
  
Before either Marcus or myself could object we found ourselves back on the bridge in the exact position we left it. Vatir was waiting for us and as soon as we returned he tried to shuffle us off to medical to check us over.  
  
"We are fine, old friend." I assured my worried CMO with a wave of my hand, as I looked over my ship and got a status report for our absence. "We presented our case to them and they promised a reply soon."  
  
It seems that while it seemed only a few minutes that we were gone it was in actuality over four hours. The crew was quite worried about our well being and so noticed our closeness right away while watching us carefully. My arm was wrapped around Marcus' waist and his fingers were entwined with my own. What neither of us noticed were the matching rings we now wore, thanks to the Builders. All those present took note of them and it was Vatir who questioned us further.  
  
"Anything significant you would like to share?"  
  
"Meaning?" I asked archly.  
  
"You did not have those rings when you last left us." Vatir nodded towards our clasped hands.   
  
Both Marcus and myself looked down at the same time to see the rings we were wearing without our knowledge. They were beautiful, a simple white band with both the Star Rider and the Anla'shok symbol engraved on the inside. I looked at Marcus and he nodded slightly grinning at my flustered appearance.  
  
"The builders gave them to us as a present to celebrate our bonding."   
  
Before the crew could react to that monumental announcement we received a hail from the Builders ship.  
  
"Open a channel." I ordered, holding my breath awaiting their decision. 


	30. An Agreement and A Night of Passion

In the Beginning 30/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
Rating: R for this chapter for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.  
  
Warning: There is a short sex scene in this chapter, although nothing too explicit. The beginning is the only essential part plot-wise. Thanks.  
  
I think I need a cookie for this scene. It is probably bad, but at least I tried. grin  
  
An Agreement and A Night of Passion  
  
"Have you come to a decision?" I asked tonelessly, as the bridge crew looked on in awe.  
  
"We have."  
  
That was all he said and I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking him to elaborate. Marcus on the other hand had no such compunction.  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
Both Vatir and I glared at Marcus, although I was smirking as well. I looked questioningly at the Builders who still remained silent.  
  
"I have spoken to the Astars, my fellow Builders and the Dreamweavers. We are in agreement." He told us, waving his left arm slightly as we waited with baited breath. Suddenly a cylindrical object appeared next to me, causing me to startle. "This will alert us when you need us. Press the top and enter the coordinates of the battle and we will come."  
  
I bowed deeply, almost kneeling on the deck, and watched satisfied as those around me did likewise.  
  
"I humbly thank you on behalf of the Alliance and Minbar."  
  
"Do not thank us. We are only doing our duty to the universe. The Shadows are our enemy. We shall not leave you the remains of our battles to clean up. That having been said however, do not expect such assistance in the future. Once this battle is over we shall travel beyond the Rim and truly leave this universe to the younger races, to fail or flourish on their own merit."  
  
"We understand. I shall be in touch as soon as plans are finalized." I nodded somberly, bowing once again and closing the channel.  
  
As soon as the blackened screen faced us the crew cheered, even the most staid Minbari cracked a relieved smile at the news. This meeting had gone better than I dared to hope at the offset of this mission, and although we had a few more of the First Ones left to contact I was now hopeful for the future. While the crew was celebrating, once we set course for the nearest jump gate, Marcus and I snuck out of the room leaving command in Vatir's more than capable hands. I ignored his leer as I told him we were heading to our quarters and quickly made a hasty retreat.  
  
The walk to my quarters was quiet, and Marcus glanced at me nervously many times. I tried to be comforting, but I fear I looked a bit predatorily as I returned his regard. Once the doors closed behind us I took Marcus' hand and lead him further into my rooms, lighting tapers as I went. I released his hand reluctantly and moved gracefully into my bedchambers, stripping as I went. I turned slightly as I reached the doorway and unbuttoned my trousers invitingly.  
  
"Are you coming?" I purred softly, noticing the hesitation in which Marcus crossed the room.  
  
"You do know I haven't the slightest idea of the what I'm doing don't you?" Marcus gulped loudly before stepping in front of me, meeting my eyes hesitantly.  
  
"I will teach you all manner of pleasure, Marcus. Let me love you."  
  
"I, um…"  
  
Before he could answer me I picked him up and strode inside, ignoring the startled squeak Marcus made as I kissed him hungrily. I gently laid him on my bed, pulling his cloak from his shoulders as my mouth traveled downward. Once I touched his overheated skin I needed to feel it all and undressed him quickly. His body was flushed from his head down and everywhere I kissed and caressed broke out in goose pimples. We made love tenderly until both of us were lax and exhausted, not to mention messy.  
  
Without moving much, I managed to pull the sheets from the bed and clean us both up somewhat. Marcus was close to sleep when I wrapped myself around him, and well sated we fell asleep not too long after. 


	31. Arrivals

In the Beginning 31/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
Rating: R for this chapter for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.  
  
Arrivals  
  
Over the next three weeks we met with more of the First Ones, and had little enough trouble convincing them to join with us. Perhaps it was that the Builders already had acquiesced, or perhaps they just realized the seriousness of our plight, but the later five species decided to accompany us back to Babylon Five.  
  
The times that weren't spent in diplomacy, Marcus and I were sequestered in my quarters languishing in bed. Ever since the first night we spent together making love, Marcus hasn't been away from my bed at night, and he even went so far as to move his belongings into my quarters.  
  
Our trip back was fairly uneventful up until the last leg of our journey when five Shadow vessels ambushed us. They seemed like more of a scouting contingent than anything, but they were superior in weaponry than the Ingata, if we hadn't any telepaths on board.  
  
The ship shook from their attack as we returned fire to little effect. Just as I was about to order our telepaths to begin weakening their ships, I saw a flash of light from our side and the nearest Shadow vessel was destroyed in a burst of fire. Quickly thereafter the rest of the ships followed suit as the First Ones attacked with a vengeance. The only thing left in space once they were done was dust particles that spanned the wreckage as we resumed course for Babylon Five.  
  
I wish I could have seen Star Killer's face when the Ingata exited the jump gate followed by an armada of First Ones following us out. I can well imagine his shock however, as well as Delenn's. If I know her at all and I like to think I do, she most likely thought Marcus would fail, but on the off chance he did not, at least I the mission would keep him from underfoot.  
  
When Marcus and I arrived with not only the First Ones promised support, but many of their ships as well, Garibaldi was yelling orders to his security people, as we stepped on the station. Only the Astara agreed to join us on Babylon Five, while the other First Ones were content to stay on their own ships. The Astara had a physiology much like the Minbari, so the environment on Babylon Five was not an issue, although the artificial gravity is a bit sparse for their species.  
  
Garibaldi greeted us quickly, before concentrating on the Astara, using his nearly nonexistent congenial personality to greet them and show them to proper quarters. Just as we were all about to leave the docking area, Delenn and Sheridan arrived somewhat out of breath.  
  
"Welcome to Babylon Five." Sheridan spoke firmly, looking at Marcus and I to offer the proper introductions.  
  
"K'Sar this is Entil'zha Delenn and St- the commander of this station Sheridan." I told him graciously, ignoring the elbow Marcus hit me with when I almost called Sheridan Star Killer. "This is K'Sar of the Astara. One of the First Ones."  
  
"We are grateful that you could join us. Allow Delenn and I to show you around the station while Chief Garibaldi gets your quarters ready." Sheridan suggested, ignoring Garibaldi's discontented grumbling. "A meeting had been called at 0500 this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Michael sneered. "What am I a maid? No I am Chief of Security for this station. Doesn't he think I have more important things to do?"  
  
"We will help you out if you'd like." Marcus told him agreeably.  
  
"We will?" I asked sharply. I wasn't a maid either.  
  
"Yes, you prat. We will." Marcus told me, squeezing my upper arm, before wrapping it around my waist. I noticed Garibaldi watching us covertly as we walked.  
  
"Something I should know about there?" He asked softly, nodding toward where Marcus was practically wrapped around me.  
  
"We were bonded during the mission." I answered matter-of-factly, stopping when Michael paused to stare at us, before he grinned at us.  
  
"Well, damn!" He cursed. "I owe Stephen a hundred credits."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marcus squeaked.  
  
"Well, Stephen was convinced that you were perfect for each other, and only need an opportunity before you realized it and got together." Michael told us. "I of course thought Neroon here was to hard headed and set in his ways to even consider a human as a mate. You just had to prove me wrong, didn't you Neroon?"  
  
I watched in amusement as Marcus continued to gape like a fish as Garibaldi grumbled about going into debt.  
  
"By the way Neroon." Michael continued seriously stepping closer, attempting to stare me down. "You hurt him and I will find a way to castrate you before you die."  
  
I looked at the smaller human who was deadly serious and I knew that he would indeed find a way to follow through on his threat. I began chuckling softly, my eyes shining as I glanced at my mate.  
  
"Your friends are all bloodthirsty." I commented still laughing. "I like it." 


	32. War Strategy

In the Beginning 32/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
Rating: R for this chapter for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further. Authors Note: I am running out of steam with this fic. Hopefully inspiration will come to me over the last few chapters. Hopefully this part doesn't suck too terribly.  
  
War Strategy  
  
Marcus, Michael and I entered what was going to be the Astara's quarters shortly thereafter and quickly went to work to make the rooms livable for the foreseeable future. Marcus glared at interspersed intervals, obviously a bit perturbed that his living quarters were so drab when the Astara's got a room like this on such short notice.  
  
"All they had my arse." He mumbled under his breath, but Michael and I both caught it.  
  
"Well you'll get something bigger now anyway, Cole. What with you and Neroon mated and all."  
  
Marcus and I both glanced at each other unsurely, for although we were technically married and therefore should be living together, we had never actually discussed what our bonding meant. Aboard the Ingata Marcus just naturally gravitated towards me. It was comfortable to be practically living in each other's pocket, but now that we are back on Babylon Five, I was unsure what Marcus' feelings were on the matter. Garibaldi continued on seemingly unaware of the tension between us.  
  
"John will accommodate you easily. Besides it's about time you got different quarters. Even Lennier said they were sparse, and I've seen his quarters so that's saying something."  
  
"Let us finish this up. We can discuss this later today." Marcus interrupted giving me a determined look.  
  
"Lighten up will you." Michael complained, finally catching the underlying currents of the room, or at least finally acknowledging them for what they were. My bet would be on the latter since Michael is always observant of his surroundings.  
  
We worked in silence for the next hour after which time we met Delenn and Sheridan in the briefing room. We sat across from them and waited for them to speak. Both Marcus and I were well aware that they were surprised that were managed to get so many of the First Ones to agree to ally with our forces, but they seemed unsure of where to begin. I was amused that for once Delenn seemed off balance, unfortunately I was not the cause, but it tickled my fancy none the less.  
  
"The Astara have settled in well." Sheridan told us abruptly. "They seemed fascinated by the tour and I think that they will make a fine addition to the Alliance. Now then, what are the capabilities and temperament of the others?"  
  
At that time Marcus picked the location canister that the Builders gave us and placed it on the table. The few First Ones who declined to accompany us to the station, entered their own coordinates to the metal canister, so with only a push of the button all the remaining First Ones would know where to meet the fleet as well as relay their exact position to us.  
  
"All of the species are arrogant and most reasonably so. The Builder as well as the Astara have the most firepower, but the others are not far behind. Most of the Builders advantage comes from their telepathic ability, although their fleet is singularly impressive as well. All the First Ones must be treated with respect at all times. They both expect and demand it, as they are for all intents and purposes our elders, and they expect to be treated as such. The only reason they are involved at all is because they have unfinished business with the Shadows. Do not assume some kind of allegiance to our cause because they have agreed to help us. It is merely enmity of the Shadows, their old enemy, not any overt fondness for us."  
  
"Our best bet is an all out attack, with the element of surprise on our side, we may just have a chance to defeat them. But we will have to act fast if we are to keep our advantage a secret." I advised watching their faces harden with resolve.  
  
"Very well. We shall set the battle in motion over the next week. Be prepared." 


	33. Do Not Go Gently

In the Beginning 33/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
Rating: R for this chapter for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.  
  
Do Not Go Gently  
  
The days following Star Killer's declaration were stressful to say the least. The Alliance was attempting to set up coordinates for the battle, but so far was coming up blank. The sheer amount of ship, let alone the projected battlefield were gigantic, and there was just no area that was so uninhabited.  
  
The casualties already promised to be high including just the combatants. We were not about to double that number with innocent civilians if we could avoid it. Fortunately the Astara knew of an uninhabited area near the Rim. For good reason no one lived there, since the area was inhospitable due to the poisonous gas surrounding the Arten System.  
  
That particular system promised to be hazardous during the best of times, and since our troops couldn't very well eject their pod into the atmosphere, this battle promised to end decisively one way or another. There would be no retreating once the fighting started. The Vorlons had thankfully agreed to the plan, although they had their own reasons for doing so.  
  
Each day Babylon 5 got emptier, and the corridors got quieter. I had already sent the proper communiqué to the Council on Minbar and as soon as they arrived with the fleet I would head out to the rendezvous point.  
  
I was in charge of leading Squadron Three, composed of twenty White Stars, four Centauri fighters, and the Ingata. Ivanova was commanding Squad Two, and Garibaldi Four. Marcus had command of the Strike Teams and was ensconced with Sheridan discussing strategy, already en route to the Arten System. The last conversation Marcus and I had before he left wasn't exactly encouraging. After we left the Astara's quarters we walked to Marcus' quarters in silence, having dropped off Garibaldi at his office on our way.  
  
"This in not the time to drop such a large announcement on everyone. I think we should jus wait until after the Shadows are defeated to tell people." Marcus told me as soon as the door closed behind us. "Besides we still need to discuss the logistics of the relationship as well. We've got too much on our minds to give this the proper thought it deserves."  
  
The discussion just went downhill from there. Here I was planning a family, and thinking how I would convince Marcus, and he was still hung up on the 'logistics or our relationship.' Not exactly encouraging, especially right before a battle that neither of us might survive.  
  
Looking back on that particular conversation I realized he was scared that something would happen to me, and thought if he put a bit of distance between us, it would not hurt as much in case something unforeseen happened.  
  
At the time however, I was furious at what I assumed was his fickle affections. Needless to say, my pride and his stubbornness came into play, and our final personal conversation on Babylon 5 was not pleasant. I basically accused him of playing with my feelings and he stormed out in a huff after proclaiming that I 'had the understanding of a bloody gnat.'  
  
After that I slept alone and the only discussion we had was concerning the battle plans. I ignored Garibaldi's concerned gaze and concentrated solely on preparing for battle. I spent much of the time on the commlink informing my caste of the particulars.  
  
Just as Marcus was disembarking on a White Star I decided I was being foolish and attempted to get to the docking bay, only to be delayed by Delenn who felt the need to check to make sure I had contact with the Warrior Caste. By the time I arrived, Marcus had already left and I had not the chance to apologize. I was left with little time for sulking however, because the next day the fleet arrived and aboard the Ingata. I made my way to the Arten System flanked by my people with Vatir by my side. We flew among our ships awaiting the arrival of the Shadow Vessels, to decide the fate of us all. 


	34. Charge of the Light Brigade

In the Beginning 34/?  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
Rating: R for this chapter for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.  
  
Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been busy writing a paper and had little time to work on anything else.  
  
Charge of the Light Brigade  
  
I was in charge of the Whitestar Fleet that the Warrior Caste was manning, and the rest of the battle group was similarly divided. This organization did not last long however, for once the Shadows appeared we were in the fight of our lives.  
  
Sheridan had decided to keep the First Ones hidden until they were desperately needed, until such time we were on our own against the whole of the Shadow Fleet. It became readily apparent that mere firepower would not be enough to sway the tide of the battle as the Shadows were engaged. Ivanova's fleet took up offensive positions around the closest grouping and began a barrage of heavy fire. The damage was minimal until her telepaths came into play, and only then managed to destroy three ships.  
  
Still the sight of the menacing vessel in flames was enough to galvanize the troops into formation and from there the ships took bombing runs at them. This continued on for some time with the Alliance destroying Shadow vessels piece by piece, unfortunately this didn't seem to be enough to dent the attacking forces, and soon we were taking a heavy beating from all sides.  
  
"Podeer, focus on the middle ship. Vatir aim weapons for its flank." I ordered grimly. "Fire."  
  
A green flash of energy hit the hull of our enemy and shook it's foundation. Before they had the chance to regroup and attack, one of the Star Rider ships finished the job, leaving the vessel afire. Without waiting further, the Ingata attacked the next target.  
  
An hour into the engagement, my telepaths were tiring and the damage to the Ingata was becoming incapacitating. The Drazi ships were nearly all destroyed and the Narn War Cruisers were similar to flies in the presence of a frog.  
  
The Ingata shook under the continued assault of three Shadows and no help was in sight. Evasive maneuvers only gave us a bit of room to evade them, but no matter what we tried we were locked into their sights.  
  
"All weapons fire."  
  
It looked like we were done for when suddenly the space was cleared. Through the viewing console I noticed the Builders taking out the Shadows surrounding us. I couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief as more and more of the First Ones entered into the fray.  
  
The Astara, Heaven's Gate and the Builders attacked mercilessly, with the Alliance ships supporting them. Soon the battle became more evenly matched and ships from both sides were being destroyed in equal measure.  
  
While I was taking stock of our remaining weapons I noticed two Shadows attacking the Antitheses from behind while they were busy fending off an attack from the front. Marcus was in command of that ship and without thinking I sent all my telepathic talents to bear on the two attacking vessels. They managed to get off a volley before I stilled their descent, but I could not spare the concentration needed to make sure my beloved's ship still flew. I forced my mind into the heart of their ship and utterly destroyed the living sentience of their ships. Just as they froze in space and began blowing apart my head began pounding and my vision dimmed. The last thing I heard before I succumbed to the beckoning darkness was Vatir sounding worried.  
  
"Neroon, five Shadows are converging on our position. What are your orders?… Neroon?" 


	35. The Gift of Appreciation

In the Beginning 35/?

Disclaimer: I neither own nor created the character of Marcus, Neroon, Babylon 5, etc… No infringement is intended.  
Rating: R for this chapter for m/m situations and violence. SLASH. If this offends you read no further.

The Gift of Appreciation

I found myself in an open glade, surrounded on all sides by trees, staring upwards at the purple sky. The two suns were hanging low in the sky and a harsh wind blew, causing the leaves to rustle and leaving me shivering with cold. Just as I was going to seek shelter from the wind in the forest, I heard a sound. I turned towards the noise, although unable to identify it's exact origin nor what it was, I did know the general direction from which it came.

"Ne-roon." A voice called me gently. "Come."

"What?" I asked the wind. "Who are you?"

"Ne-roon."

This time the voice came from behind me, causing me to turn around so quickly that I stumbled.

"Where are you?"

"Ne-roon." The voice continued to call my name, ignoring my questions.

This time however, the call was fainter, as if moving further away from me. Before I could call out and ask it to stay I saw a darker shadow from the rest of the vista, detach itself from the trees and step into the sunlight. My breath caught in my throat as the Builder I met on their ship stepped from the darkness, purple light shinning off him, giving him an eerie appearance. He stood watching me in silence with a saddened look on his face.

"If you do not make haste you will lose him." The alien spoke melodiously, his voice blending in to the blowing wind.

"Who?" I asked in confusion, just as I heard my name called again, fainter still from the darkness. This time however, I recognized the cadence of my beloved Marcus. I looked between the forest edge and the alien, unsure of what to do.

"Go to him."

Well I did not need to be told twice and I set off at a run into the forest. For the first twenty or so steps the sunlight filtered through the trees, keeping the trek illuminated. This lasted maybe two minutes as I ran full speed ahead, until the forest got darker and darker, letting no sunlight through. Suddenly I was not feeling so peaceful as the trees blew furiously and the wind screamed. I stopped to listen for Marcus' voice but couldn't hear anything over the rustling leaves.

I began running again, while my heart was thundering in my chest from a combination of exertion and panic. Fear grabbed a hold off me, but I forced myself to continue to move onward.

"Come back." I called out hopelessly into the darkness as I knelt on the ground attempting to catch my breath. "Don't leave me, Marcus."

Just as I was about to give up and fall into despair I felt a solid pressure on my hand. The bright light blinded me as I opened my eyes, noticing a blurry figure next to me.

"I'm right here, love." Marcus told me softly, placing a sweet kiss on my head just as I focused my eyesight. "Not going anywhere."

"Marcus?" I asked, fearful that he was merely a figment of my imagination. I grabbed the closest appendage I could get and pulled. He ended up over balancing and landing on my chest. I let out a small breath as the wind was knocked out of me.

"Good to see you too." Marcus grinned at me from a foot away, moving slightly to my side. He laid an arm around my waist and snuggled closer. "What the devil were you thinking pulling a stunt like that, Neroon?"

It took me a moment before my still-fuzzy brain kicked in and remembered what happened.

"I did not want to see you blown up into fiery pieces." I answered quietly, holding him tightly and nuzzling his ear.

Marcus had nothing to say to that and instead relaxed into my embrace, careful of my head as he moved closer. We lay in comfortable silence for a long time, neither of us wanting to ruin a rare peaceful moment by speaking. I was just falling off to sleep when I heard Marcus speak. I tried to pay attention because he seemed somewhat tense.

"I spoke to Garibaldi before I left the station. They have larger quarters available in Blue Sector… enough room for the two of us. If you want to move in with me that is."

I did not answer verbally for I was exhausted but I did grin in response. I assume Marcus felt my smile for he relaxed greatly. I fell asleep cocooned in warmth and love, hopeful for the future. 


End file.
